


The Meaning of the Mark

by OreoObsession



Series: Mark of Fate [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Paranormal - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gravity Falls References, M/M, Paranorman - Freeform, Parapines, Returning to Gravity Falls, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoObsession/pseuds/OreoObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 13, a mark forms on your left wrist. It is a single symbol that represents you and your soulmate. The only problem then is finding the person who has the matching symbol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Start

Dipper Pines, a boy of sixteen years, sat quietly on his bed as he read through journal #3 and wrote some of his own notes. He was still trying to solve the problem with Bill Cipher. Even though they had stopped Weirdmageddon, he had gotten reports from people in the town about weird dreams. He knew they hadn't actually used the cipher that Ford said would get rid of Bill, so there was a possibility that the dream demon could still be alive. He hoped that wasn't the case, but he couldn't just ignore the possibility.

Dipper sighed and rubbed his eyes, willing them to focus on the pictures and words before him. Sure, they were in different languages, but that didn't change the fact he couldn't see the letters. He really hated to wear his glasses, but he had the luck of bad vision like his gruncle. "Mabes, I wish I had your vision," the boy grumbled, leaning over to grab his glasses off the bedside table.

"Sorry, Dip Dip," his sister laughed, playing with Waddles. Dipper looked over at the inseparable duo and smiled, slipping on his glasses. He turned back to his book and continued to read the images, copying them down to ask Ford later. "Hey, do you know what tomorrow is?"

"No," Dipper said absently, not really caring at the moment since he was focused on his work.

"Oh come on, Dipper! You know."

he thought about it for a moment, looking down at his lap. Dipper's eyes widened a bit, and he heard a bright laugh from his sister. "Mabel, that isn't funny!" He said, looking over at the giggling brunette.

"Come on, Dip. You know it's been too long." The younger sibling looked down once more, closing his eyes. "Dipper, just go one more time for me. Remember your promise?"

"Yeah," Dipper said, remembering what he promised his sister when they turned thirteen.

"Something tells me tomorrow will be a special day," the more bubbly twin said with a bright grin. Dipper smiled softly, shaking his head.

"Mabes, you won't leave me hanging, right?"

"No way, Bro bro! I'll be by your side until you don't need me anymore." She gave Dipper a warm hug, and Dip smiled brighter. He only hoped they got to stick together for a long time.

Mabel settled back into her bed, and Dipper continued to work late into the night. He would have done more investigating outside, but he knew what was out in those woods late at night, let alone the fact that Bill might indeed be out there. He rubbed his left eye and sighed. Even with his glasses on, his vision was still blurring. He must have been tired.

"Hey Mabes, I'm gonna hit the hay. Wake me up early tomorrow, would ya?"

"Sure thing, Dip!"

Dipper smiled and closed his book, tucking it beneath his pillow and laying down in his bed. He closed his eyes and settled to sleep.

-•-•-•-•-•-

"Dip! Dip! Dipper! Dippy! Dipster! Broseph! Brutha from tha same mutha! Yo! Wake up!"

Dipper groaned and rolled onto his back, looking up at his sister. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, letting out a long yawn. "Morning Sis." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"It's the big day Dip!" Mabel chimed excitedly, practically jumping in her spot. Dipper laughed a little and shook his head. "Go get dressed."

"Yeah yeah, I got it," the younger replied, grabbing a change of clothes and stepping into the bathroom. He took a nice, relaxing shower and just stood under the water in thought for a little while. Today really was a big day, and boy was he nervous about it. After a while, he stepped out and dried herself off. He changed into some new clothes and brushed his hair, though the curls formed on their own. He didn't care enough to try and make them straight.

"Hey Dipper! Hurry it up in there!"

"Shut up, you know you don't have to do anything to look pretty," he replied, opening the door. His sister eyed him for a moment before a bright grin spread across her face.

"I don't, and neither do you! You're welcome for having a beautiful alpha twin." Dip rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that fought its way onto his lips. "I love the vest."

Dipper shrugged, looking down and adjusted the mentioned article of clothing. "Gotta look good for the big day." Mabel smiled and nodded.

"Let's go then!" Mabel moved for the door, but stopped when she realized Dipper wasn't moving from his spot. "Dipper?"

"I don't know if I can do this," he said softly. Dipper bit his lip as he attempted to fight back tears.

"No way! You are marching your pretty little butt down there and having the best day of your life!" Mabel stated, opening the door. "Now get!"

Dipper laughed a little at his sister's antics and took a deep breath, calming himself. "Okay, but don't leave me."

"Not gonna happen," Mabel replied with a bright grin. Dipper nodded and left their shared room, heading down the stairs slowly. He was surprised to see that no one was in the shack. They usually opened up about this time.

"Gruncle Stan, I'm heading out!" He received no response, so Dipper just left. Mabel walked beside him, eventually linking their hands together as the elder continued to grin excitedly.

"You know, Dip, I have a feeling you'll meet him today." Dipper immediately laughed, shaking his head.

"You'll never stop, will you?"

"It's your soulmate we're talking about! I know for a fact he'll be a great guy. You're meant to be together!"

"Mabel, if I ever meet my soulmate, I will tell you. But there's no telling when that will be." Dipper sighed softly, seeing their destination come into view. He bit his lip again as tears filled his eyes, and he walked over to the gravestone.

"Hey, Dip, I gotta stay back."

"I know," Dipper replied, walking up to the gravestone. He sat down in front of it and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall. He placed a hand on the ground, opening his eyes as he looked at the gravestone. The boy wished for another year with his sister as he read the words engraved on it.

'Mabel Pines  
1999-2012  
The best twin sister a boy could ever have - Love Dip"

He smiled sadly as he relived the memory of how sick his sister had gotten. It started out as a small infection but eventually took over Mabel's weakened immune system and dragged her down. Dipper was glad she had passed in her sleep.

"Let's go back now, okay Dip?"

Dipper took a shaky breath and stood up, dusting off the gravestone. It was an annual ritual; he would visit the stone on their birthday and hope for another full year of his twin's presence.

"Mabel, I love you."

"She loves you too." Dipper jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He turned to look at the person, finding a boy with dark brown hair standing a little ways from him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but I wanted you to know that your sister loves you too."

"I know she does," Dipper replied, looking at the gravestone once more. "She isn't really gone."

"Wait, you can see her?" the unknown boy asked. Dipper nodded. "I've never met a non-medium that could see a ghost."

"What makes you think I'm not a medium?"

"Because I'm one. I know a medium when I see one." Dipper looked to the boy once more. "Hello, I'm Norman."

"Dipper," he replied. Norman smiled and nodded, looking at Dipper. Dipper was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans as well as a silver vest. It was a nice look, to say the least.

"Nice to meet you, Dipper."

"How did you know Mabel was my sister?"

"I can see the resemblance," Norman explained, waving to the girl watching them silently.

"Don't mind me! You two chat it up. I'm gonna head back to the shack."

"Wait, Mabel," Dipper said, turning to face her. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna wait on me? Norman can come along if he wants." She smiled and nodded. Dipper turned to Norman. "That being said, would you like to visit the Mystery Shack?"

"Sorry, I actually have to go now," Norman said. Dipper shrugged and nodded. "I hope to see you again some time, Dipper."

"I'm sure you will," he replied, waving as the male turned to leave. Dipper walked over to Mabel and took her hand, leading her away from the graveyard and heading back for the shack.

"Hey now, what's this?" Mabel asked, pointing to all the different cars and bikes parked near the Mystery Shack. Dipper raised an eyebrow, looking around. He recognized the cop car and some of the trucks, and Wendy's bike.

"Why are there so many people here? They usually come at different times," Dipper said. He looked to Mabel, who shrugged lightly.

Dipper stepped up to the door to the shack and thought about what could be inside, then simply decided to open the door.

"SURPRISE!!!!!"

Dipper jumped at the loud shout that erupted in front of him. Everyone was gathered inside the shack, from Wendy to Deputy Blubs to Gideon. Dipper covered his mouth as he read the sign above a large cake.

"Happy 17th Birthday Mabel and Dipper!"

He immediately started to cry, and he couldn't help it. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and smiled sadly at his Gruncle Stan. "Thank you," he said softly, and Stan couldn't help the smile.

"We all miss Mabel just as much as you, Kid. Why not celebrate her birthday too?"

"Twins forever," Dipper said, turning to smile at his sister. The elder twin was also crying tears of happiness.

"Let's get this party started!" Grenda cheered, and everyone else cheered as well. Music started playing, and the middle of the shack immediately turned into a dance floor. Dipper moved off to the side to simply enjoy some cake and punch.

"Yo Dip! How's the party?" Dipper turned to look at Wendy and smiled brightly.

"This is all too nice. You guys went over the top."

"Nah, only the best for the best!" she said, punching Dip's shoulder lightly. Dipper laughed and shook his head. "Oh my gosh, I just realized you're becoming an old man!!" she teased.

"I'm not even a legal adult yet, grandma," Dipper said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! Just because I'm twenty-one doesn't mean I act like it."

"So you're an old lady trying to act younger than her age? I though you hated those kind of people," Dipper pointed out.

"You better be glad we're friends," Wendy replied, punching his shoulder lightly. The brunette laughed again, shoving her away. "Hey, you should come dance with me!"

"And look like an idiot? No thanks," Dip declined.

"You already look like an idiot-"

"Offensive!"

"-so what's it gonna hurt?" Wendy finished, completely ignoring his little interruption. Dipper thought about it for a moment, then smiled softly as he set his cup down.

"Okay, but you have to teach me. I literally know no dances whatsoever." He received a laugh from the redhead as he was pulled onto the dance floor. He watched as Wendy flagged Soos's attention and held up three fingers. The music changed to yet another song that Dipper didn't recognize, but everyone else seemed to know it. He was pulled into line by Wendy as she got the twin rocking side to side to the beat.

"Just follow along to the music, okay? It repeats itself," she said. Dipper nodded, watching her for a moment as she got up on stage. "Hey partygoers! We're gonna have some fun with the birthday boy! Everyone let him have the stage on that one part we all know!" Dipper grew nervous, but he smiled anyway. "Follow along!"

"Down down, do your dance, do your dance, do your dance…"

Dipper followed Wendy's lead, moving to the right with small steps. Then he moved to the left, smiling as he got the hang of the routine. He did the kick steps then laughed as the people beside him danced a little silly.

"They say I'm a rapper, and I say no! They say whatcha doing, try'nta do some zydeco."

"Hey!" the crowd cheered.

"I just let the music come from my soul, so all of my people can stay on the floor!"

"Ooh ooh," the crowd sang, causing Dipper to grin as he rocked to the beat.

"They got a brand new dance, you gotta move your muscle; a brand new dance and it's called the Cupid shuffle! It don't matter if you're young or you're old. We gon' show you how it go!" Wendy sang into the mic, pumping her fist as the crowd chanted "Hey, hey!" together.

"To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right!" Wendy sang.

"To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left," the crowd cheered back, and Dipper continued to have some fun dancing with everyone.

"Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick!" Wendy led the dance on stage, while Dipper occasionally looked to Robbie on his left for direction. "Here it is!" Wendy said, and Dipper raised an eyebrow at the encouraging cheers he received. "Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself."

Dipper didn't realize that he was the only one dancing until he heard everyone cheer again. He laughed and blushed in embarrassment as the music kept going. The boy followed half of the group to one side of the floor, finding himself positioned in the center of the front line. They started dancing again to the same rhythm and pattern, this time going in the opposite direction as the other group. They did it once in straight lines, then repeated it with diagonal steps until they reached each other, and Dipper found himself in front of Pacifica to his surprise.

Dipper laughed a little and grabbed her hand, to which the blonde rolled her eyes, and they did the solo part together. "You guys are doing great! Keep it up, and I'm gonna join you!" Dipper moved back up to the front, watching as Wendy jumped off the stage. They danced facing each other before moving back into the rhythm with the rest of the crowd.

After the song ended, Dipper was pretty done with dancing to anything fast. He was surprised, however, when Wendy grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the floor a few songs later. Soos, having dignified himself as the DJ at pretty much every party, turned up a slow song.

"You want to dance a slow song with me?" Dipper asked, a bit shocked.

"A little birdie told me you had a crush on me the first summer you visited. We never got that dance you wanted," she said. Dipper blushed a bit. He had gotten over his crush on Wendy the next summer and ended up finding her more like a sister than anything. She was the closest thing Dip had to a sibling anymore, at least in a real-life sense. Mabel would always be with him, and he knew that, but knowing his twin was truly dead always hurt him severely.

"You do know-"

"Yeah, yeah, just dance with me moron," she playfully chided, placing her hands on Dipper's shoulders. He already heard Mabel "aww"ing from the side, and he couldn't help but laugh a little. Wendy gave him a puzzled look.

"I know Mabel would be cooing right now," he supplied.

"Oh yeah, she was the little birdie."

"What? But she would've had to tell you…"

"That summer? She did. Just before you guys left." Dipper blushed again, shaking his head.

"This is crazy," he said softy, and he saw a smile form on Wendy's face. "Thank you," he added.

"Anytime, kid. Next time, don't be so shy about it," she added, and Dipper smiled. "Oh, by the way, some guy came in asking about you. He wanted to see you on the roof when you felt like it."

"Really?" Dipper asked. He never had someone request him before. Wendy nodded. Dipper thought about who it could be as they finished the song. He then said his farewells to those who saw him heading up to his room. He went to the attic and climbed up to his spot on the roof where he and Mabel used to spend a lot of time just watching the sky at night.

Sure enough, a boy was sitting in the same spot he usually occupied. Mabel was seated next to him, which made Dipper smile. "Hey, you wanted to see me?"

He nearly stopped breathing when the boy turned his head. It wasn't that he recognized Norman from before, or that Mabel sent him a wink. It was the fact that his pale skin and dark hair were lit just right in the moonlight.

His eyes sparkled mysteriously, yet Dipper could sense some sort of childish persona within him.

"Hey, Dipper. I just wanted to say welcome to the start of your seventeenth year of life."


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Norman head out for a little alone time. *wink wink*

"DIPPER PINES GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP BEFORE I BURN YOUR BOOK!!!!!!!!"

Dipper shot out of bed, falling to the floor before he could catch himself. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his back. "Mabel, why did you yell at me?!"

"Because you'll be late for your date!" she said, grinning down at Dip. Dipper rolled his eyes.

-the night before-

"Welcome to the start of your seventeenth year of life."

"Thanks, Norman," he said, moving over to sit next to the taller male. Mabel moved to her feet and smiled at the two.

"I'm gonna head out for a bit. Be back before you know it!" she said cheerily, and Dipper nodded to her.

"Your sister is really sweet," Norman said. Dipper smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, she really is. Just stay off her bad side." They shared a small laugh, then settled into comfortable silence for a little bit. Dipper closed his eyes and listened to the muffled music from the party below.

"Is it okay if I ask what happened?"

Dipper let out a soft breath. "Yeah…it was about four years ago. Mabel and I spent our first summer here in Gravity Falls and had…an interesting time. Then we packed up and went home. About two months later, she got sick. It looked like some little 24-hour bug, but it ended up killing her," he explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Norman said. Dipper looked to the raven-haired male and smiled softly.

"Don't be. She was able to feel better," he said, looking back down. "Do you have one of these?" he asked after a while, flashing his left wrist to the guy.

"A left arm…yes I have one."

"I meant the soulmate mark." Norman laughed a bit, nodding his head. "Mabel didn't have one."

"Really? But I thought that was rare."

"It is. That's why we were both confused. I got mine, but she didn't get hers." Dipper looked up at the sky, letting out a soft laugh. "She made a joke about how her love life was like a shooting star: marvelous and breathtaking, but gone in an instant." Norman let out another laugh, causing Dipper to smile. "But she made me swear to never give up on my soulmate."

"And you shouldn't; soulmates are special. They have never been wrong, no matter how odd the intended relationship seemed at first."

"Do you know who your soulmate is?" Dipper asked, casting a sideways glance to the boy next to him.

"I do. I met them today actually, but they don't know I'm their soulmate." Dipper turned his head fully, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not tell them?"

"I don't want our relationship to be based on a soul mark. I want it to be based on true love and friendship." Dipper nodded at that.

"That's a good idea, actually. No doubt involved." He decided to make that the case with his own soulmate as well, if he found out who it was first. After a good bit of silence, Dipper met Norman's eyes. "Hey, want me to show you around tomorrow?"

Norman flashed a charming smile. "Sure."

-back to the present-

Dipper smiled at the memory, actually a bit excited about hanging out with the new guy in town. Just as he opened his mouth, Mabel continued, "And don't even deny it. You have a crush on him."

Dipper blushed profusely, sighing. "He already found his soulmate, Mabes. There isn't any hope in a relationship."

"You admit you have a crush!"

"Yeah," Dipper replied simply, crossing his arms from his position on the floor. "So what? He's cute."

"I remember the first time you had a crush and denied it until you were blue in the face," Mabel mentioned. Dipper remembered that too, as well as the precise list he made to get Wendy to like him, and the whole clone experience.

"Earth to Dipper! Where you at, Bro?"

"Sorry…have you seen the clones lately?" Dipper asked his sister. Clones 3 and 4 had visited them a while back, about two summers before.

"Actually yeah. That's who I went to hang out with yesterday." Dipper nodded in recognition, moving off the floor and stretching his arms over his head. "Oh, I'm gonna hang with Manotaur."

"Okay, I think I might show Norman a few of the secrets around here after some of the normal places," Dipper replied. "Just wait for us by Lazy Susan's café if you want. I'll probably take him there for lunch."

"Sure thing! I'll see if I get there around the same time. Don't wait for me though!" she replied. Dipper smiled and nodded, walking over to his closet.

"Okay Mabes, I'm going to let you do what you've dreamt of for a long time." He glanced at his twin over his shoulder. "Will you help me choose an outfit?"

-•-•-•-•-•-

Dipper stood outside the shack dressed in a nice red flannel and a pair of slightly tight jeans. According to his twin, they showed off his nice long legs and cute little butt, something he honestly wasn't sure if he liked. Then when he looked in the mirror, he actually liked the look. Of course, he slipped on a ball cap with a pine tree on the front. It was his style.

"But your hair is cute!" Mabel had complained.

"But I like hats!" He had replied in the same tone, ultimately refusing to go without his hat.

He was glad he had, too, because it was just a bit sunny out, and the shade allowed him to see the figure approaching the shack. Dipper recognized the black hair and goofy grin from the past two times he and Norman had conversed.

"Hey, Dipper! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Dipper smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all! Mabel wanted to have a serious sibling talk," he replied with a small laugh. She had made sure Dip wouldn't participate in any "funny business" while she was away.

"Where is the bubble of sunshine?" Norman inquired, looking around once.

"Out with an old friend. Paranormal friend, so she can be seen." Norman nodded in understanding. "Anyway, let's get started! I have a few places I really want to show you, as well as some cool secrets not even regular Falls' denizens know about."

"Sounds like fun," Norman replied, smiling as Dipper started past him to lead. They fell into step side by side. "So what is the deal with the paranormal activity around here? It's more than just a ghosts, I'm assuming."

"A whole lot more. From mermaids, to gnomes, to demons," Dipper replied. "Gravity Falls is like the Bermuda Triangle, but accessible and escapable."

"So weirdness is just…attracted to this place?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Dipper cast a sideways glance at Norman. "Where do you come from that you deal so easily with the paranormal?"

"Massachusetts. But I'm actually the only one down there who can experience paranormal activity first-hand. Like I said, I'm a medium." Norman let out a little sigh, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. "I'm basically the ghost-mortal counselor."

"Sounds like a tough job. Ever get made fun of?"

"Like every day," Norman replied. Dipper replied with a small laugh and a "same."

"But here in Gravity Falls, ever since Weirdmageddon, no one really cared about the weird stuff anymore. It all became natural to Falls' occupants."

"Yeah, mind telling me about this whole 'weirdmageddon' deal?" Norman asked. Dipper let out a sigh. It was such a long story.

"Maybe later; it's more of a sit-down-and-listen kind of thing."

"Sure thing."

They made idle chat while Dipper continued to lead him throughout the town and point out little fun places to go. He eventually grew tired of the normal stuff and started towards the woods near the shack. "This is where I saw the first signs of paranormal activity in Gravity Falls," Dipper said as they stood before the line of tall trees.

"Why? I mean, forests can be creepy…"

"Just step past the line." Norman have him a confused look, to which Dipper answered with a "go on" wave of the hand. He watched as Norman passed the threshold and visibly shivered.

"I feel like something is watching me."

"Exactly," Dipper replied, stepping into the forest as well. He still hadn't figured out what it was that was watching him, but he knew it was there. "Come on, though. There's some remnants of Weirdmageddon."

Dipper led Norman deeper into the forest until they stumbled upon a very familiar creature in statue form. "What's that?" Norman asked.

"That's a statue of Bill, the creator of Weirdmageddon. He was a dream demon who sought to take over the universe and recreate it however he pleased."

"God complex," Dipper heard, causing him to laugh a little.

"Yeah," he agreed. He stepped closer to the statue, almost curious to see if it would move or something dumb. "Just a statue, though. It's been here for years."

"How exactly did this Bill even get here?" Norman inquired, stepping closer to the statue himself. He set his hand on it, making Dipper nervous even though Bill was defeated four years ago.

"He was summoned. He made a deal with a guy named Gideon, fulfilled the deal, then began to reek havoc on Gravity Falls," Dipper explained, crossing his arms as he stared at Bill's single stone eye. He could have sworn he saw some sort of light flicker in the single black slit, but he blamed it on paranoia. It wasn't exactly the first time he had seen glimpses of what he feared was Bill, but they never proved to be real.

"And how exactly did you guys defeat him?"

"Still a long story," Dipper said, waving a hand in dismissal. Norman swept his hand across the eyeball of the statue, then pulled his hand away.

"Let's go see that lake monster you were talking about."

"It doesn't exist anymore," Dipper replied, then began to tell the tale of the McGucket Monster. Norman let out a small laugh when Dipper got to the reveal of Old Man McGucket inside the metallic contraption.

"What exactly happened to the real thing then?"

"What do you mean? It was McGucket. The monster wasn't real." Norman smirked, which confused Dipper, and they reached the lake soon enough.

Dipper watched as the medium sat down at the edge of the lake and closed his eyes. The twin was skeptical of what he was doing, but he waited patiently. "The monster is still here."

"What?"

"McGucket did have a fake one, but there is a real one too." Dipper moved closer to the water and sat down next to Norman, looking at the not-so-clear water. "Want to meet it?"

"No way! It's probably dangerous!"

"Actually, it isn't. It's just big." Dipper was a bit worried about this, but he nodded nonetheless. Norman closed his eyes once more, and Dipper waited patiently. The shorter male watched the water curiously, then let out a small sigh. Norman opened his eyes and looked over at him with a smile. "Two minutes."

"If it doesn't show in two, we're moving on." Norman nodded in agreement. Dipper pulled his knees up and watched the water closely, waiting for whatever it was that Norman believed was there.

A little bit of time passed, and Dipper looked to the other. "Time?"

"Yep," Dipper replied, standing up and holding out a hand for Norman. Just as their hands linked, a large ripple of water moved before them. Water began splashing, and a large figure soon shadowed them. Dipper was visibly shaking as he looked up towards the top of the shadow.

"Holy shit."


	3. Meet Bill!!

"Then he freakin' called the lake monster!"

"Wait. Norman, the ghost whisperer, called a lake monster out of the water?"

"Yes! I swear I almost wet my pants at the sight of the thing," Dipper said with a bright smile.

"You seem happy about that," Mabel teased.

"No, but the Gobblewonker was actually pretty cool! It let us take pictures and feel its skin, which was pretty gross and slimy," Dipper continued, shivering at the memory of the sensation. "Then we went to the mall and I showed him were the old Fight Fighters game was. We even pulled Rumble out for a little talk, and I told the story about the first time Rumble came out."

"Sounds like your first date went well," Mabel commented. Dipper smiled and blushed a bit.

"It gets better though." He laughed a bit out of excitement. "Norman said he wanted to hang out more often. Maybe even go mystery solving with me one day."

"Yeah! That's my twin! Gettin' his man on!" Mabel rooted, pumping a fist in the air. "I told Manotaur about how you were becoming more manly, and he got all excited about it."

"How does hanging out with a cute guy make me manly?" Dipper inquired, not exactly seeing how his relationship with Norman related to his manliness.

"You're finally growing up and looking into long-lasting relationships! Working hard to get that one guy you really like," Mabel explained. Dipper still didn't see it, but he decided to let his twin have her own thoughts on the situation. "Anyway, when's the next date?"

"The next time we'll hang out is tomorrow. We're catching a movie here," he replied. The look of shock on Mabel's face made him laugh. "Don't get so excited," he teased.

"No way! You're having a date _here_ ?!"

"Yeah. Which remind me; have any good movies? I don't know what we should watch."

"Definitely a RomCom," Mabel stated matter-of-factly. "The Princess Bride is always a good one."

"You think Norman would like that?" Dipper asked. He didn't know all too much about Norman and what he did or didn't like.

"Definitely!"

Dipper shrugged and sat down on his bed, opening his book and looking for the pages he had marked for Bill. There wasn't any information on the statue since it appeared after Weirdmageddon.

Dipper had taken plenty of notes from the pages Ford had written and decided to ask him some questions. He got up from his bed and took the rewritten journal #3 downstairs, sitting by Ford on the couch in the living room. "Questions?" Ford asked, to which Dipper nodded. "I can try."

"It's about Bill."

"When is it not with you? You know we defeated him," Ford stated.

"Yes, we erased him from Stan's mind. But did we actually defeat him? You said we had to use the circle to defeat him. Is it possible that we only relocated him for a while?"

Ford thought for a moment. "I didn't think about that."

"I found this statue in the forest were Gideon had originally summoned him," Dipper said, pulling out a picture and handing it over to his gruncle. Ford scanned the image and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You actually found the statue? I thought it was just a myth."

"You know about it?"

"Of course I do. I've studied everything even slightly related to Bill." Dipper nodded. "Do not touch the statue's hand. If you shake it and ask for a deal, Bill will appear. Any deal made will result in Bill returning."

"What if someone asks for a deal but changes their mind?" Dipper asked, writing down the information as he received it.

"An image of Bill will appear when the hand is shaken. He will offer a deal. If one denies the deal he offers, Bill will disappear. They will have nightmares, however, and their mind will be more susceptible to manipulation and possession."

"But Bill can't actually possess anyone if he isn't here, right?" Dipper asked.

"He has to have some kind of physical form before he can possess someone," Ford confirmed.

"I'm going to seal the statue tomorrow," Dipper decided, and choice that Ford agreed with entirely. "Thanks, Ford. I'll leave you alone now."

"Hey, Dipper." The boy turned around, looking at his gruncle. "I don't mind your questions, kid. You can ask me anything." Dipper smiled and nodded before returning to his bedroom and writing down the information in the back of the journal.

"When are you gonna tell Norman about the Weirdmageddon?" Mabel asked. Dipper shrugged lightly.

"Probably when I go to seal Bill's statue tomorrow." Mabel was almost immediately at his side.

"Bill?"

"Yeah. He's contained in a statue right now. If we destroy it, it will just reappear somewhere else. We need to seal it."

"Be careful, Dipper," she said, worry evident in her features. Dipper smiled at his twin.

"Don't worry. I know how dangerous Bill is."

"Yeah, but Norman doesn't." He could see Mabel's concern, though he didn't see any sort of need to worry. Norman wasn't stupid.

-•-•-•-•-•-

"So you're taking me to the statue again?" Norman asked.

"Turns out my great uncle knew more about it. It's best if we seal it so that no one gets hurt." Dipper then proceeded to tell Norman all that Ford had explained.

They reached the statue within a few minutes, and Dipper pulled out some stones and unicorn hair the unicorns had gifted a while back during Weirdmageddon. "Wait." Dipper turned his head to look at Norman, the last rock still in his hand and the seal incomplete on the ground.

"What is it?"

"I want to shake his hand."

"No! He'll haunt your dreams and cause too much trouble!" Dipper replied.

"Look, you're about to seal it, right? I just want to see him myself," Norman said. Dipper was skeptical about it, but he nodded once.

"Do not accept the deal, no matter what it may be." Norman nodded before he stepped forward and took the hand of the statue. He shook it.

"I want to make a deal."

Nothing happened at first, so Norman released the hand. Then a light flickered in the slit of the eye. Dipper moved as a light shot out of the eye, a familiar image shining before them.

"Pine Tree! Great to see you again!" Dipper narrowed his eyes. "It's a shame what happened to your sister. She was a bright spirit, but all shooting stars must die eventually." The laugh that met his ears made Dipper sick.

"Good enough?" Dipper asked Norman. The younger was watching the figure closely.

"Bill?" The eye in the centre of the floating triangle turned to the other.

"Hey there, Norman." Bill looked back to Dipper. "You're letting your friend meet me? That's strange coming from you."

"Just curious. When did you die?"

The demon's eye turned red as he returned his attention to the medium. Dipper grew worried for Norman's safety. "What did you say, Prenderghast?"

"You heard me, Bill. You know my grandfather. I want to know how long ago you died."

"Years upon years! I've been dead for a very long time. I became a glorious demon ten years after my death!"

"I'm going to seal you away, Bill," Dipper said, ready to put the rock down.

"Hold on, Dipper. Just give me a minute," Norman said. Dipper didn't like this situation at all. It was almost as if Norman knew more about Bill then he let on. "I want to know why you killed my great uncle."

"Me? Kill that old geezer? He died of old age, Prenderghast. Nothing special." Norman was clearly upset about the situation, but Dipper didn't want him to do anything reckless. He sat down on the ground, still holding the rock that would complete the seal.

"Why do you call me Prenderghast? That was my great uncle's name."

"What can I say? You carry a great resemblance to him. Besides, Babcock is so boring." Norman narrowed his eyes. "Anyway, what was your deal?"

"I didn't plan on making one."

"Gotcha. Then how about I make one? My freedom for your soulmate's heart."

"Sorry, I'm not relying on some stupid soulmate mark or magick to win the heart of my soulmate."

"Then my freedom for the safety of your soulmate, because as of right now, he or she is going to die in a few weeks." Norman's eyes widened, and Dipper immediately set the rock down. The seal was completed, and the image of Bill disappeared.

"Dipper!" Norman said, moving for the seal.

"Stop!" Dipper replied, though Norman was almost too close to stop. Dipper immediately lunged for the boy, pinning him to the ground.

"My soulmate is going to die! I can't let that happen!"

"Bill was lying! Trust me," Dipper said, struggling to keep the fighting boy on his back. "Bill lies about anything and everything to get what he wants. Your soulmate isn't going to die."

"Dipper," Norman said, his voice soft. "I can't take the risk."

"Please trust me. Who is your soulmate? We can check and see how they are, keep an eye out for them if you're that worried."

Norman bit his lower lip and nodded, dropping his hand to the ground. Dipper sighed and sat back. He then realized that he was seated atop of Norman and blushed, moving off him.

"Let's go. Mabes helped me pick out a good movie." Dipper stood up, offering Norman a hand. The medium eventually complied and stood up with his help, and Dipper led them back to the shack.

"What movie is it?"

"It'll be a surprise," Dipper replied, smiling a bit. He was actually a bit excited about the movie night they were going to have. He looked up at the slightly taller male walking beside him, noting the worried and slightly sad expression on his face. "Hey, I promise you won't lose your soulmate." Norman met his gaze, causing Dipper to blush as he caught those uniquely blue eyes.

"Thanks," Norman replied, flashing a small charming smile of his own. They entered the Shack together, Norman sitting down on the couch while Dipper grabbed the snacks and set up the movie. He sat down next to Norman once it started playing, laughing a bit at the smile he received from the medium. "How did you guess my favourite movie?"

"Mabel did, not me. She's pretty good at movie nights," Dipper replied, popping the tab on a Pit Cola. He took a small sip of it and gave one to Norman as well. "There's a pit in there," he warned before the can was opened.

The two settled in comfortably on the couch after a little while, both engrossed in the movie. Dipper felt himself growing a bit tired from the studying he had done earlier on sealing magickal artifacts. He leaned his head back for a moment, accidentally falling asleep on the couch.


	4. The Deal

Norman pulled his hood over his head as he left the shack, tucking his recorder into his pocket. He went back out to the statue, which took a little while since he didn't have a map. He eventually found it, however, and pressed the recording button on the device in his pocket.

Norman moved a rock from the seal and removed a string of the unicorn hair laid there. He then wrapped the hair around his left ring finger, tying it firmly. He took a step back and restated his deal in his head. He then shook the hand of the statue. "I want to make a deal."

"You better not disappoint me this time, Prenderghast!!"

Norman stared at the floating triangle that appeared before him. "I actually want a deal."

"Hit me!"

"I want my soulmate protected. No restraints on him, no strings attached. I also want you to protect him without him knowing you're there. Do not go near him at any time in any physical, visible, or audible shape or form."

"What's my side?"

"Your freedom from this statue and control of my body at night."

"Sounds a little one-sided," Bill stated.

"Fine. That is my offer. I won't change it, and I will easily walk away."

"Then your soulmate will die."

"I can see ghosts. We won't be separated forever. You, however, will be stuck in this stupid rock for the rest of eternity."

"I have an eternity to wait, Prenderghast!"

"Then I'll leave," Norman stated. He went to put the rock back, but stopped when he heard a frantic "Wait!"

"Let me think. If I grant your soulmate full protection, then you'll let me out of this thing and give me control of your body?"

"With the terms stated before," Norman confirmed.

"Fine. But this deal only lasts until you die."

"I know," Norman agreed. Bill extended a hand cased in blue flames. Norman took in a breath and shook Bill's hand. The flames spread up his arm, then disappeared along with Bill's form.

Not feeling anything different, Norman set the rock back in its place. He returned to the shack and was at the door when his vision suddenly went black.

-•-•-•-•-•-

Bill opened his eyes and clenched his fists, smirking confidently. He sat up from the ground where his body had collapsed, looking up at the shack before him. He took a step towards it and felt a shock when he touched the door. "Unicorn hair," he cursed, remembering the seal that had prevented his destroying the shack during Weirdmageddon. He sighed and moved away from the shack, instead heading out to go to the woods and prepare his plan.

He sat down on an old stump, thinking about what he could do to get control of the world. His contract bound him to protecting the stupid teenager who would end up being Norman's soulmate in the future. He didn't want to protect anyone, which led to his next plan. He needed to kill Norman. Once the medium was out of the way, he would be free of the contract and able to do as he pleased. But he couldn't exactly do much with the terms Prenderghast had set.

"Might as well freshen up on my magick!" he decided, standing up and brushing off his pants. He then snapped his fingers, expecting the tree before him to catch on fire. When nothing happened, he furrowed his eyebrows. Another snap. Nothing.

"What is wrong with this body?" he asked himself, looking down at the creature he had possessed. He didn't notice anything at first. Then a shimmer caught his eyes, which narrowed as he held up his left hand. Tied around his ring finger was a string of unicorn hair.

"Prenderghast!" he shouted in fury, reaching out to remove the hair only to be shocked by its magickal repellant. He was stuck within a human body that had been sealed from his weird powers. "Just like your grandfather; I'm going to kill you."

"Norman??"

Bill turned his head towards the sound of the voice, only to raise an eyebrow at the girl before him. "Shooting Star?" Her brows seemed to furrow in confusion. That right; only Bill had called her that.

If Mabel found out about Bill, then she would tell Dipper, and he would have broken his end of the contract. That was practically not possible in his book.

"Sorry, Dipper told me about the Weirdmageddon deal and how Bill called you guys by nicknames."

"Yeah, he called Dipper 'Pine Tree,'" she replied, moving closer. "What're you doing out here?"

"Well…Dipper fell asleep, and I needed some fresh air and time to think. I was going to come back and say goodbye before heading home," Bill believably lied, smiling a little.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Just…do you know what Dipper's soul mark looks like?"

"Yeah! It's a little cute heart shape with a shadow underneath, and a pine tree with a ghost inside."

Bill flipped over his left wrist for the girl to see. Her eyes widened, her smile following soon after. "I don't want him to know. I want us to become friends first."

"Well I can tell you right now that he's infatuated with you, though he's in a little denial since you said you know who your soulmate is." Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Bill felt his strength dripping away from him slowly.

"Thanks for telling me, Mabel. I should probably get home now. Will you let Dipper know I left in the morning?"

"Sure will!" Mabel said with a bright smile. Bill nodded and stood up, passing her as he headed off away from the shack and into town. Once he was sure Mabel was out of sight, he slipped into an alley and glared at the hair tied around his finger.

"You tricked me, you little troublemaker, but I'll find a way out of this."

Everything went black.


	5. The First Big Question

"What time is it?" Dipper asked, closing his journal and setting it aside on his desk.

"Ten 'til four."

"Crap," Dipper said, moving quickly to clean up his mess. He grabbed his hat and slipped it on before heading out the door. "See you later, Mabes!"

"Bye Bro!" she called back, to which Dipper smiled brightly. He skipped a few steps as he ran down the stairs out the door.

He was supposed to meet Norman at Greasy's diner at four, and he only had ten minutes. He took his red truck, knowing he would be five minutes early. When he arrived, he was relieved to see that Norman hadn't arrived yet. With a grin, he parked and slid out of the truck, heading into the diner. He waved to all of the employees, having gotten to know the newer workers as they were hired throughout the years. "Loner or date?" he heard a familiar voice call, and he turned to greet Robbie.

"Not a date, but a friend," he stated, fist-bumping the older raven.

Robbie had kept his same old style, though he seemed to have grown into it better than anyone expected. His long black was styled down, though his skin had cleared up and darkened a bit. He also matured physically, though his height was still the same distance from Dipper's as it had been before.

"You need to get moving on those girls," he said, pushing the brunette a little.

"Ha ha, very funny," Dipper retorted. Robbie knew about his homosexuality, though he was only playful with his teasing. "How are you and Wendy?"

"Pretty nice. She's only gotten cooler, you know," Robbie replied, seating Dipper in a corner booth.

"Yeah, she's awesome," Dipper replied with a small smile. He was fond of Wendy in a familial fashion, willing to protect the redhead with his life if it was necessary. "Keep her safe and happy, would ya?"

"No need to worry man. I'm set on marrying her."

"No way."

"Yep, and you're the man of honour if she says yes," Robbie said with a smile.

"You mean when," Dipper corrected, excite for his friend. "Thanks, Rob."

"No prob, Dip. I wanna meet your date when he gets here." Dipper nodded, watching as the older walked away. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. His eyebrows furrowed in worry when he saw that it was ten minutes past their set time, though his worries faded when he saw a familiar face enter the café. As if Robbie knew this was the guy, he pointed to the corner. Dipper's brown orbs met bright blue, and he smiled.

"Dipper, I'm so sorry I was late," Norman started when he sat down before the younger.

"I'm not mad," Dipper assured, furrowing his brows once more. "Are you okay? You seem frazzled."

Norman let out a breath, smiling softly. "I was worried you would've already left by now. I got held up with a sister problem."

"You have a sister?" Dipper asked, interested in hearing more about Norman's life.

"Ah, yeah. Older sister, by years. She is a little too boy crazy, if you know what I mean."

"Sounds like my sister," Dipper said, laughing a little. He understood entirely what that kind of sibling was like. He saw Norman's eyes soften, though he sent a reassuring smile to the boy. "What do you want? Bill's on me tonight."

"That's too nice."

"Too nice doesn't exist in my books," Dipper said with a bright smile. "Choose what you like."

Norman smiled brighter and looked at the menu. Dipper watched him for a moment before looking down at his own. Once their ordered was made, he leaned forward in his chair a bit.

"Something peak your curiosity?" Norman inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you." It came out almost nonchalantly. Dipper blushed a bit, not even thinking about his answer until after it slipped past his lips. "I mean, your lifestyle with the medium stuff." He gave himself personal points for not stuttering like he would have a few years back.

"Ah, yeah. Well, it's interesting to say the least. I didn't fit in until one year when the ghost of a witch almost killed the whole town."

"No way," Dipper said.

"Yeah. I helped her have a change of heart, though, and she passed on peacefully."

"Why do people stay around after death?"

"Well, not all ghosts haunt people. Some ghosts simply want to watch their families or other loved ones grow up. They always have a reason to stay behind though. Once the reason is fulfilled, they pass on," Norman explained. Dipper nodded as he listened, completely enthralled in the facts he was receiving.

"Do you see the ghosts of more than just humans?"

"Anything that has a soul and dies," Norman confirmed along with a nod.

"So, say you saw a ghost of a magical creature like a unicorn…would they know you can see them?"

"Only if I speak to them," the other nodded, leaning forward on the table top.

"How did you call the lake monster?" Dipper finally asked, voicing the question that had been rattling his brain since he had seen the incident in person.

Norman seemed more excited by that question, and he leaned forward a bit himself. "This is neat. I didn't learn about this until the Gobblewonker talked to me," he started. "Apparently I have powers I didn't know about. Because my abilities have been passed through many generations with different levels of magick, I inherited a magick that my great-uncle was exposed to."

"What magick is it?" Dipper asked curiously.

"Telepathy." Dipper knew for a fact his face showed complete disbelief. "I mean it. When we reached the lake, I heard an echo in my head. It took a moment for me to find a way to answer, but when I thought something, he answered."

"He?"

"Yeah, his real name is Howahkan. It's a Native American name that means 'of the mysterious voice.' He simply doesn't mind being called the Gobblewonker since not many can actually hear his voice without being scared."

Dipper smiled brighter. "That explains how you called him out. Were you talking to him the whole time?"

"Nah, I told him I was with a friend who wanted to meet him. He understood and simply stayed with us. My attention was all on you." Dipper blushed and laughed a little.

"Oh, my friend Robbie wanted to meet you." Norman nodded, and Dipper look behind the counter, waving at the raven. When he didn't get his attention, he let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "Hey, Robster!"

"Comin' kid, hold on!" he called back, and Dipper returned his attention to Norman. The medium looked at the waiter he was going to meet.

"His hair is cool," Norman replied, to which Dipper nodded. Once Robbie finished up with whatever he was doing, he moved over to their table.

"Hey, I'm Robbie and I'll be serving you guys today. What can I get you?"

"Water and a salt and pepper fry basket," Norman said with a smile.

"Same for me," Dipper added. Robbie nodded and left to put the order in. When he returned, he placed his hands on the table and leaned his head down a bit.

"So who's this hunk?" Robbie asked, jabbing a thumb in Norman's direction. The medium laughed awkwardly.

"That's Norman," Dipper introduced. "Norman, this is Robbie, the town's weirdest denizen."

"Hurtful," Robbie said, dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

"Yeah yeah, pansy," Dipper teased.

"Nice to meet you, Robbie," Norman said as he extended a hand.

Robbie raised an eyebrow and shook the hand. "Very gentlemanly. I like you, kid."

"Heh, thanks," Norman replied as he took his hand back.

"So how did you two meet?"

"I was visiting Mabel when he showed up," Dipper explained. Robbie's eyes softened.

"How is she?" Robbie was one of two people who actually believed Dipper could still see his sister. After all, it wouldn't be all that surprising if a ghost were in such a weird town, especially with the proven existence of a thousand other paranormal creatures.

"Just as joyful as ever. Playing matchmaker again too," Dipper replied, laughing a little. Norman raised a brow, so the brunette sent him a look of "I'll explain later."

"Oh, how long have you two been friends?" Norman asked.

"Well, we met each other about five years ago," Robbie started.

"We didn't like each other then though; we actually fought over a girl," Dipper added.

"But when that was settled the next summer," Robbie continued, "we became really close." Norman's eyes narrowed a little, which only Robbie noticed. "I'm with the girl now, and Dip here is a single Pringle. He wouldn't even give me a chance, though," he added.

"Yeah, you're far too goth for me," Dipper joked. Robbie laughed and shook his head.

"I think he's cute," Norman defended, amusing the raven more. He grinned and fist-bumped Norman before walking away.

Dipper knew Norman was only goofing off, but he wondered if Norman actually meant that. Then again, he had said he knew who his soulmate was. He seemed pretty set on that, and last time Dip checked, Robbie's mark matched Wendy's. That was one of the reasons Dipper had given up on the girl. He didn't question the fact that he was jealous; he knew he liked Norman. He didn't want to get too attached though.

"Hey, Dip," Norman said, catching his attention.

"Sorry, thinking. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie after this."

"Sure! What movie?" Dipper asked, smiling excitedly.

"Maybe something like Krampus, if that's okay with you," he replied. Dipper nodded. The brunette had been meaning to go see the movie himself.

"Oh, the movies are cheap here. If you don't have anything else you want to do, we can catch another one if you want," Dipper pointed out. Norman smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me. You can pick the second one," he said. Dipper agreed, and their fries came out.

-•-•-•-•-•-

"That was a great movie!" Norman said as they left the theatre for Krampus.

"Yeah, now I sort if want to see if we have a similar creature living around here," Dipper agreed, looking to the medium. Norman nodded in agreement.

"What movie did you want to see?"

Dipper blushed and looked down. "I was thinking The Fault in our Stars," he said honestly. He was always a sucker for chick-flicks. He and Mabel always watched the cheesy stuff together.

"I've been wanting to see that," Norman said with a smile. Dipper looked up at him in a bit of shock, though he immediately smiled as well. "Go grab a seat. I'll get the tickets real fast."

Dipper went to the theatre that would be showing their movie and grabbed a set of seats near the middle of the room, noting that most of the people in there were couples. The girls had brought tissues, and he wondered just how sad this movie would be.

When Norman had joined him and the movie began, Dipper couldn't move his eyes from the screen. Little did he know that Norman was having a hard time removing his eyes from the boy next to him.

Part way through the movie, Dipper felt an arm snake around his shoulders, and he immediately blushed. He smiled shyly, casting a side glance at Norman to see a small smile on the medium's lips as well. He turned his eyes back to the screen and continued to watch the movie.

((SPOILER ALERT!!! IF YOU WANT TO WATCH THE FAULT IN OUR STARS WITHOUT SPOILERS, DO NOT READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH))

When the end of the movie came, and Augustus passed away, Dipper's body betrayed him. He tried to cry quietly, though a small sniffle escaped him. He felt another arm wrap around him, and he leaned into the body next to him. Even if they weren't actually meant for each other, Dipper didn't mind pretending they were for a little while. He rested his head on Norman's shoulder, watching the movie to the end.

((SPOIL IS OVER! :) ))

Norman looked over to Dipper, frowning a bit. He didn't like to see the boy cry. With a gentle touch, he wiped a stray tear away from the younger male's left cheek. Dipper's brown eyes met his blue ones, and time seemed to stand still. He didn't even feel like he was breathing. The blush on Dipper's cheeks was adorable, and he smiled softly. Before either realized it, they were only centimeters apart. Norman closed the gap, pressing a hesitant kiss on the boy's lips. He was worried he had rushed the relationship until he felt a soft movement against his own lips.

Dipper kissed him back.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, soft, sweet, and unbearably emotional for either of them to be able to keep eye-contact afterwards. Dipper was a blushing mess, and Norman was absolutely ecstatic. Of course, now he knew he was close to revealing his secret to Dipper, who was still clueless.

"Hey, Dipper?"

They had been so preoccupied with what just happened that the theatre had emptied.

"Yeah?" Dipper replied softly.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

And without a single second of hesitation or thought, Dipper replied.

"Yes!"


	6. Flirting

"You're dating." Dipper smiled brightly and nodded once. "No, you're _dating_ ," Mabel repeated.

"Yes, Mabes, for the thousandth time, Norman and I are dating each other," he confirmed. "Is that so hard to fathom?"

"It's not like that! It's just…I didn't expect it so suddenly. You two only met each other a few days ago."

"I said we're dating, not getting married," Dipper said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but dating is-"

"Don't say serious. You dated any cute guy you saw," Dip interrupted.

"True," Mabel said as she looked away in thought. "But this is your first boyfriend. And that was your first intentional kiss."

"Intentional?" Dipper prompted, not knowing what she meant.

"Merman? Backwards CPR?" Both of them stared at each other for a moment before bursting into familiar laughter. Dipper had honestly forgotten about that incident.

"Only you would remember something so stupid," Dipper laughed.

"Yeah yeah, but Dip, this is a milestone! You and Norman are totally meant to be together."

"Chill, we both have soulmates. There's no telling. But at least I can get used to dating before I find my soulmate," he said with a small wave of his hand.

Dipper really didn't want to worry about the whole soulmate deal, though. After all, he wanted to be faithful to his current boyfriend. It was only fair to Norman to give him the attention he deserved. Dipper was one to devote himself entirely to something or someone until they went their separate ways, and that wasn't about to change.

"Oh, when is the next date?" Mabel asked.

"Didn't plan one yet," Dipper replied, shrugging lightly.

"Dipper, did you even get his number?"

"Yes, Mabel. I'm not a complete dunce, you know."

"But you can be dense," she said, crossing her arms. "Have you texted him yet?"

"Yeah, to give him my number."

"Let me see your phone," she said, holding out her hand.

"First off, you can't hold it, and second, I don't want you flirting with my boyfriend," Dipper said in a scolding manner. Mabel laughed nervously.

"That's not-"

"Mabes, I've known you my entire life. I know what you were going to do."

"Fine! You caught me. But you should learn to flirt! At least let me teach you," Mabel said in an almost begging manner.

"Why don't you go flirt with some of your old friends? Oh, and Robbie says hi," Dipper said dismissively.

"Only the supernaturals can see me. Paz, Grenda, and Candy have their own lives outside of Gravity Falls."

"Pacifica was at our party," he pointed out. "Maybe she came back. And you can choose who sees you."

"No, she would only be able to hear me. The only reason you can see me is because you dealt with Bill in your head and he left behind some powers," Mabel pointed out.

Dipper nodded, remembering that conversation with Ford. "Alright, do you want me to explain to Pacifica what's going on? Then you can show up and hang with her some more. Or I could ask if she can deal with that."

"Yeah, could you? Of course, I understand if she can't, but it would be great to talk to one of my old friends again." Dipper smiled and nodded. He didn't mind doing his sister a small favour.

"Oh, and if it makes you feel better, I'll let you teach me how to flirt."

"Yes!" Mabel cheered excitedly, moving over to sit on Dipper's bed. The younger sat down as well, pulling his legs up to face Mabel. He pulled out his phone and pulled up Norman's number.

"Okay…how do I start?"

-•-•-•-•-•-

"BILL STOP!"

Norman cried out in pain as his ankle turned sideways.

_"Get rid of that unicorn hair!"_

"I have done nothing against our agreement. You were given my body to use at night and freedom from your rock."

_"You trapped me inside a worthless piece of meat!"_

Norman sighed as his ankle stopped twisting, and he took a shaky breath to calm himself. "I can easily tell Dipper what happened and have him trap you back inside that rock," Norman stated calmly.

_"I swear kid, if you-"_

Norman heard his phone go off, and both were silent. He walked - well, hobbled - over to his bed where he had ditched the technological device and read the message he received.

_Dip: What's cookin' good lookin'?_

Norman smiled to himself, thinking of a way to answer.

_Just arguing with myself over what the cutest thing about you is ;)_

_Dip: Fun fact: Mabel is teaching me how to flirt, and she's stuck now_

He laughed to himself, shaking his head.

_Don't let her read our private conversations…it may get a little personal ;) :P_

_Dip: Do you love emojis more than me? :(_

_Maybe ;P XD_

_Dip: Dear god, save us all_

_(¬‿¬)_

_Dip: If you spam me with emojis_

_When I see you: ♥‿♥_

_Dip: *blush*_

_You're really cute you know_

_Dip: Not as cute as you_

_Dip: Nope that's too cheesy_

_Who doesn't love a little cheese? It was Gouda 'nough_

_Dip: oh no_

_Dip: I'm dating a pun man_

_What can I say? Puns are pretty punny_

_Dip: NONONONO_

_Hehehe_

Norman laughed at their turn of conversation, hoping that Dipper never changed his sense of humour.

_Sorry to cut this short, but I have to deal with something. Catch you later?_

_Dip: Sure thing :)_

Norman sighed softly, setting his phone down. "Bill?"

Receiving no answer, he checked the time. It was only ten minutes until nightfall, and Norman did not want Bill texting his boyfriend. He got up and took his phone, putting it under the mattress after silencing it.

He settled down on his bed since he knew there would be a problem with the few seconds of unconsciousness during the shift. And as expected, he blacked out.

Norman looked around the mindscape, taking in the darkness. Still cluing in to his control of the place, he tried to create some sort of room or chair to add some colour to the black void. He managed to get a nice, cushioned chair and a lamp, and he sat down beneath the source of light as he started to try and think of more. He glanced down at the unicorn hair he had moved to his wrist to hide beneath his sleeve.

He knew that Bill couldn't completely reach his powers with the small amount of the sealant spell Dipper had placed on the magical hair, but Bill was still powerful. The only thing Norman was still able to keep Bill out of was his mind, and he planned to keep it that way. He knew, however, that if he wasn't careful, Bill would break past his barrier and get into his memories. The Prenderghast family had many secrets that should never be revealed, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

_"Knock knock, Prenderghast…"_


	7. Strange Observations

Bill strolled through the forest, his eyes narrowing at the obnoxious hair tied around his wrist. He reached for it again, but the magic repelled his fingers. "Goddammit, Prenderghast," he spat. He snapped his fingers again, but nothing caught on fire like he had hoped. He growled in frustration, trying repeatedly to remove the seal on his wrist.

He began to try and think of another way to do it, and a mischievous smirk grew on his lips. He cued into the mindscape and looked around for a moment before seeing the boy. He approached, though he couldn't enter yet. "Knock knock, Prenderghast."

The boy jumped, causing Bill to laugh haughtily. _"Bill?!"_

"Yes! Seems you're used to the mindscape," he commented, looking around at the developing room.

_"Get out of-"_

"I'm visiting, kid. You're still separated from mine, and I'm separated from yours," Bill informed him. Norman seemed to momentarily relax, though he was still cautious of the triangular demon.

_"What do you want?"_

"A new deal. For you to remove this unicorn hair."

 _"I'm not removing it. No matter what you do to me, I will not remove it,"_ he stated matter-of-factly. Bill narrowed his eyes in frustration from the boy's stubbornness.

"Fine. But you will regret your choice, medium."

Bill opened his eyes, finding Mabel Pines standing before him. He jumped a bit as the boy usually would. "Mabel?"

"Yeah, I was worried about you," she said, moving closer to him.

"Dipper would be worried if you weren't in his room," he said, careful to keep his tone light and calm unlike his usual self.

"He sleeps like a log," she said with a small laugh. Bill laughed as well, letting the human vocal chords take over for him. "Why do you come out here at night?"

"My home isn't all that great," he replied, running a hand through his spikes hair. "It's just nice out here. The air is fresh, and the sky is so clear it's unreal." Bill inwardly gagged at how emotional and weak he sounded.

"Why don't you spend the night with us? I know for a fact that Dip wouldn't mind."

"We just started dating. I don't want to rush anything," Bill replied, once again finding it disgusting that he was indirectly dating Dipper Pines, his young nemesis.

"Well, just stay safe, okay? There's dangerous stuff in these woods, especially at night." Bill smiled and nodded, and Mabel waved before she left.

Bill let out a sigh and started through the forest, allowing the boy some control. "Hey, Prenderghast! Show me the way back to your house," he called. The feeling in his feet faltered, but he allowed the boy to take over walking down the street. Once they reached his house, Bill smiled and closed his eyes. "I don't have anything else to do now, kid. I'm going to the mindscape."

 _"Wait, at least go to my bed!"_ Norman said, causing Bill to laugh as his vision faded out.

Norman sat up on his front deck with a groan, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the ground. "Cipher, I'm going to kill you," he growled, standing up and regaining his balance. He let out a soft sigh and looked at his door, not wanting to be caught so early in the morning. He walked around the side of the house and climbed up to his window, pulling himself inside and moving to his bed. He grabbed his phone from beneath the mattress and saw the text from his boyfriend, smiling softly.

_Dip: Sleep well, hot shot :)_

He sent back a small reply and set his phone down once more, laying down on his bed as he thought about the deal he made. It was, of course, to keep Dipper safe, and Norman would die to save his soulmate, but he had a feeling Bill had a horrible plan in mind that would actually cost him his life - and ultimately Dipper's as well. Norman pulled out his phone and sent one more message before closing his eyes to fall asleep.

-•-•-•-•-•-

Dipper looked at his phone as it buzzed again.

_Love~: You too, love._

_Love~: I need to talk tomorrow. Give me a call around ten._

Dipper replied with a simple "will do" and laid his phone on the bed beside him before continuing his research within the recreations of the journals his gruncle had made.

"Dip, something seems a bit off about Norman lately. Did something happen?" Mabel asked, causing the boy to look up.

"What do you mean, Mabes? We literally just started dating yesterday."

"Yeah, but before that. He seems…distant."

Dipper furrowed his brows, a bit worried that he hadn't noticed. "When did you notice?"

"Just a little while ago. It's the second night I've found him in the forest," she said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dipper asked, frowning slightly. He didn't want to wake Norman up, but he wanted to check and see if the medium was alright.

"I didn't think anything of it the first night. I just thought he was exploring a new place. But it's almost like he has nowhere else to go."

"That's absurd, Mabes. He could go anywhere in town."

"But he doesn't," she said, crossing her arms. "That's what has me concerned."

"Is there anything else you noticed?" Dipper asked, wanting to know as much as possible about the situation in case his boyfriend was in trouble.

"Yeah, he has this little tick in his left eye when I see him in the forest, but he never does it at any other time I see him."

Dipper nodded, jotting down all the information she had received in a pocket-sized notebook. He would only journal his observations when Norman wasn't around. That way he wouldn't seem too creepy or stalkerish.

"Mabes, keep an eye on him, would ya?"

"You bet, Bro!"


	8. The Inner Fears of a Shooting Star

"I'm scared, Gideon."

The white-haired teen look up, concern filling his eyes. "Mabel-"

"Just…just listen." When she received a nod, Mabel let out a soft breath, looking down at her hands intertwined in her lap. "A long time ago, when Dipper and I turned five, we swore we would be twins for life and never leave each other behind. Once a power twin, always a power twin." She had a fond smile on her lips as she spoke of her memories. "But," she said softly, her smile fading, "I died. Four years ago. And I don't want Dipper to live his life locked away talking to me."

"Why are you scared then?"

"Because I don't want to be forgotten," she said softly, her eyes tearing up. "I want Dipper to move on and be happy without clinging to someone who isn't alive anymore, but I don't want to be forgotten by the only family member that believes I'm still here. Sometimes I feel like if I had just left when I died, then he would have been able to move on sooner."

"Mabel Pines, quit that talk this instant. I will tell you right now that you are the pride and joy of Dipper's life. Without you, he would still be broken. You have given him a way to slowly heal until his soulmate comes along and takes over his healing." Gideon turned his body to face her fully on the bed, causing her to look up. He hated to see the girl crying. "I will tell you that I still adore you. Pacifica cares for you, and Dipper loves you. Every single person is falling apart because of your passing. Everyone except for Dipper, because you're still here."

"What about you?" Mabel asked, sniffling a little. "You can see me too."

Gideon cracked a small smile, looking down himself this time. "Don't take this the wrong way; I'm not as creepy as before. But I miss being able to actually have some sort of physical contact with you. Getting to see you is great, but sometimes I question if I'm just hallucinating an old crush or something." He smiled a bit brighter. "But you did help me get over my little crush, and I'm thankful for that, Mabel."

"Aw, Gideon," she said with a watery smile, moving to wrap her arms around him even though he couldn't feel it. "I miss being able to hug my friends and talk to everyone, but I'll never leave you or Dipper behind. You both mean too much to me." After they had both settled down a bit, Mabel moved away and sat down across from him on the mattress once more. "Could you possibly tell Pacifica about me?"

Gideon's carefree smile dropped immediately, his demeanour becoming serious all of a sudden. "Mabel, I'm sorry, but that isn't a good idea." Mabel furrowed her brows, her hopeful expression fading almost entirely. "She didn't even talk when you passed away. It was only this year she finally opened up to me, and she's finally starting to recover. If I told her that her best friend is still here but she couldn't see or hear you, she would fall apart all over again. I can't bear to see that happen."

"Then don't," Mabel said softly, giving an affirming nod. "I watched Dipper fall apart for an entire year before I could do anything about it. I would hate to drag Paz back down into that deep of a depression."

"Thank you for understanding, Mabel. And who knows? There may come a time where she is stable enough, and I can talk to her for you," Gideon replied, hoping to bring back the hopeful, bright-spirited Mabel he knew and loved.

"Definitely!" she cheered excitedly, raising a fist in the air.

Gideon laughed softly, pulling his left knee to his chest. "So what do you want to do now? We could play a game or something."

"Ooh, Truth or Dare?"

-•-•-•-•-•-

Dipper laughed softly as a hand snaked around his waist, pulling him closer to the male he was walking next to. "I swear, you are the clingiest boyfriend I've ever had."

"The only boyfriend you've ever had," Norman shot back, grinning mischievously. Dipper shook his head, lacing his fingers through the medium's loose hand as they walked.

"Can I just say something a bit random?"

"Shoot."

Dipper looked down as they walked. "I never thought that I would find someone who would treat me like this." He realized that they had stopped, but he wasn't finished. "I mean, sure, I have a soulmate, but I was afraid they would only love me because we were meant to be together. But you…you treat me well for the person I am right now, even though we both have a soulmate."

Dipper felt a hand cup his chin, and he met a pair of soft blue eyes. Those eyes showed so much raw emotion that Dipper was momentarily struck with a breathless daze. A soft pair of lips met his own, and he instantly returned the gentle kiss without a moment of hesitation. "You are worth so much more than I could ever give you, Dipper. But I will never stop trying," Norman said with a soft smile, causing Dipper to smile as well. Another gentle kiss was pressed to his lips, and he smiled into the kiss as he let his eyes drift shut. They didn't part until a whistle was heard from down the street.

"Whoo-ie, Dipper Pines! Mabel wasn't lying when she said you caught a looker!" Dipper laughed at the embarrassed expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Norman, this is Gideon Gleeful," he introduced once the younger teenager reached them. "Gideon, this is Norman Babcock."

"Nice to meet you, Norman," Gideon said with a smile, extending a hand for a handshake. Norman smiled as well and shook the male's hand. "If I didn't have a girlfriend, I would say I was jealous."

"Don't let Pacifica hear that," Dipper laughed softly. He then finally took in Gideon's attire. "Why are you dressed like a pig?"

"Oh, it was a dare from Mabel. I have to dress up like Waddles and walk around oinking at people." Dipper smiled with a small nod. That definitely sounded like his sister. "Oh, and she told me to tell you not to ask Pacifica. We had a little chat earlier."

"Okay," Dipper said with a small shrug. "Will you tell Mabes that Norman and I are going to the cave? We might be a little late."

"Wait, how late?" Norman asked, meeting Dipper's brown eyes.

"Probably just a little after dark. It won't be that long," Dipper replied. He was a bit concerned for the way his boyfriend didn't seem to like the idea of being out late.

"Sure, Dipper! I'll see you two later!" Gideon said as he turned to leave.

"Oh, Gideon, your dare?"

The white-haired teen turned to playfully glare at Dipper. "Oink." The couple laughed, though when Gideon's eyes fixed on the taller male, Norman furrowed his eyebrows. "Llib uoy ees I," he said, the words rolling off his tongue sounding like complete gibberish to Dipper. He looked to Norman in question, worried by the expression he saw on his boyfriend's face. He went to ask Gideon what the deal was, but the bouncing pig-child was already too far away to question.

When he looked to Norman once more to ask what was wrong, Norman practically read his mind and answered before he spoke. "I'm not sure." Dipper could sense some sort of deceit behind those words, but since he had no proof or way of questioning it, he let out a soft sigh. Dipper smiled brightly once more, lacing his fingers through Norman's.

"Come on, lets go to the cave."


	9. Caves Can Be Fun ;)

Norman bit his lip as he stared at the entrance to the cave. He wasn't afraid of the dark, or of bugs, or of some creature coming out. No, he already checked with his newfound ability. 

He was scared because he could feel Bill.

His chest was aching, his eyes burning to the brink of tears, and his head felt like it could explode at any second. "Dipper, I don't feel so well," he said, and it was evident by the tone in his voice that he meant his words. 

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked, genuinely concerned, and that made Norman smile softly. He couldn't tell Dipper about Bill; that would break the contract, which would release the demon. In fact, he probably would be stuck with Bill for the rest of his life at this rate. "Do we need to go back?"

"I don't know…" he lied. "I just…feel lightheaded. I'll be fine." He was losing control of his muscles to Bill, which was making him extremely nervous. He knew that Bill wouldn't reveal himself though; it was against the contract.

Norman did his best to keep from entering the cave, but Dipper gently led him in so that he could take a seat and still his dizziness. "Just…I'll…back." The medium watched with blurring vision as Dipper held his head and stared into his eyes. He didn't want to lose consciousness; there was no telling what Bill would make him do. And he worried for Dipper's safety, even though Bill was forced to make sure he didn't get hurt. 

With one last glimpse of those warm, brown, worried eyes, Norman passed out.

-•-•-•-•-•-

Dipper looked down at Norman as his eyes dilated, and he grew worried for his boyfriend. Was there some illness that Dipper wasn't aware of? A deep-rooted phobia that got ahold of his head?

So many ideas ran through Dipper's head that he momentarily zoned out, still holding Norman in his lap. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand grip his wrist. "Norman? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, gazing down at the medium. 

"Yeah…I think I'm just a little dehydrated. This isn't the first time it's happened," he replied, calming Dipper down a bit. 

"Here, I packed us water bottles," the brunette said as he removed his backpack and handed one to Norman. The ravenette took a large drink of it, finishing the bottle slowly before capping it and setting it aside. Dipper just took a small sip of his own and put it back. 

"Is there a reason you brought me here?" Norman asked, looking around the cave. Dipper watched as his eyes fell on the symbols on a wall. "What's that?"

"That's a circle that would be used to destroy Bill if he was ever released into the world again. The seal I put on the rock should be enough to warn people not to mess with it, but it can still be removed." 

Norman nodded, standing up and walking over to the wall. Dipper was at his side in an instant, still worried for his health even though he seemed to be fine. "Do all of these symbols mean something?" Norman asked. 

"Yes; they each stand for someone here in Gravity Falls. The pine tree is me, the ice bag is Wendy, that weird fish thing is Grunkle Stan, the camel is Pacifica…" he began listing off all the names, pointing to each symbol until he reached the last one. His eyes fell for a moment. 

"And the shooting star is Mabel," Norman finished for him. Dipper guessed he had seen the symbol on the girl's sweater since it was the same one she always wore. 

"Yeah," Dip said softly. 

"But how are we supposed to defeat Bill without a piece of the puzzle?"

"I honestly don't know. Grunkle Ford told me that the symbols would change if someone died, but Mabel's didn't change." 

Norman's eyes widened, and he looked to Dipper. "Then there's got to be a way to bring her back."

"Norman, that's-"

"No, I mean it, Dipper." There was a moment of hesitation before Norman continued, confusing Dipper a little. "Why else would all of these people stay in Gravity Falls? If one of the circle was killed, then they would all be able to leave and live independently. But since Mabel stayed behind, there's a chance she can be brought back to defeat Bill."

Dipper teared up at the thought of having his sister back. He hadn't been able to touch her, talk about her, even give her an awkward sibling hug since she left all those years ago. "But how? There isn't a single thing in any journal about bringing someone back from the dead," he said, a bit defeatedly. 

"I don't know," Norman replied, a bit softer. He walked back to where Dipper was standing, and the brunette couldn't help but wrap his arms around the taller's waist. Just thinking that Mabel would be back was enough to bring him to tears of hope. "Hey," he heard, feeling a hand rub the small of his back. 

"I miss her so much," Dipper replied in a hushed tone, his tears spilling over as he hugged Norman, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. 

"I know you do. Everyone loved her," Norman replied, and Dipper felt a small kiss on his shoulder. He settled a bit, glad he could find comfort from his boyfriend. But when that kiss moved up from his shoulder to the joint of his neck, he blushed a bit, closing his eyes. 

Dipper's breath hitched when he was kissed on his neck, a light pressure from Norman sucking on his skin catching him off-guard. He felt a set of teeth nip his skin, pulling out a barely muffled moan. Dipper blushed more from the embarrassment of moaning, and he rested his forehead on Norman's shoulder. He was starting to get a little aroused, which only embarrassed him further since he had only been dating Norman for a few days now. 

"Dipper." The brunette shivered at the whisper in his ear, another small moan escaping his lips when he felt a finger brush against the front of his pants. His heart skipped a beat at the sound of Norman's huskier tone, hoping that the medium was just as aroused by this. 

Then Dipper rethought that small thought. What was he doing? Jumping from missing his sister to lusting his boyfriend? He pushed away from Norman a bit, though he was reluctant to lose the friction against his growing arousal. "Norman, we shouldn't do this," he said softly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you like that," Norman said in a slightly amused tone, and Dipper covered his slightly tented pants with his hands. "If you want to stop, then okay," Norman said with a small chuckle, wrapping his arms around Dipper's waist. "But if you ever want me to continue, do tell," he whispered teasingly into the younger's ear before kissing the tip of it. Norman then sauntered out casually, leaving Dipper a blushing and slightly horny mess. 

"What did I get myself into with you?"


	10. Found Out Already?

Dipper smiled softly, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. He had convinced the medium to stay the night, and now they were settled on his bed with Dipper sitting sideways, his legs over Norman's lap. 

"Dipper, is something wrong? I've never heard you this quiet before," Norman said, causing Dipper to look up into those soft blue eyes. 

"Yeah…it's just a lot to think about. Being able to bring Mabel back," he replied, his tone sort of quiet. "And…" he began to add with a faint blush, though he wasn't sure if he should bring up the incident in the cave. 

"I know. I didn't mean to do that to you. Are you okay now?" Norman asked, playing with Dipper's brown curls. The concern in his voice made the younger smile a little. It was almost as if Norman was an entirely different person now.

"I'm fine," Dip replied, pressing a small kiss to the medium's cheek. 

"Hey, Dipping Sauce!"

Dipper froze at the sound of his sister's voice. Ever since Norman suggested there was a way to bring Mabel back to life, he had been nervous about talking to her. Dipper was afraid that if he told her, and it didn't work, then Mabel would grow depressed and move on without telling him. 

"You can come in, Mabel," Norman spoke for him, and Dipper was thankful that the older had caught on to his silence. Mabel floated through the closed door and took in the sight of them cuddling on Dipper's bed. Dipper quickly moved his hands to cover Norman's ears and flinched as he heard his sister start to squeal excitedly. 

"You two are the cutest!" Mabel spoke after she calmed down a bit, and Dipper slid his hands back into his lap, resting his head against Norman's shoulder. "If you ever need any privacy, just put a note on the door. I can easily hang out somewhere else."

"No, don't worry. We could always go to my house, or some other place," Norman said. "This is your room too; I don't want to take it from you all the time."

"Please, it's easier for me to go somewhere else than it is for you two lovebirds," Mabel teased lightly. 

"What did you do today?" Norman continued, getting her to have a small conversation. 

"I talked to Gideon for a while, then spent the rest of the day with the lake monster you were telling me about, Dipper," she replied, looking to the mentioned twin. Dipper smiled and nodded. Mabel furrowed her brows. "Norman, did you break my brother?"

"He's just thinking right now. A little too much, if you ask me," Norman teased, pressing a kiss to Dipper's forehead. 

"Meh, as long as he doesn't stay like that, it's okay," Mabel said as she moved to her bed. "I'm gonna catch a nap now. Wake me if I need to move or something." 

"We should probably catch a nap too. Maybe we can talk when you feel better," Norman gently suggested, to which Dipper nodded softly. He moved off of Norman's lap to let him lay down before moving to lay next to him. 

"I love you, Mabel," Dip said, his voice so quiet that he wasn't sure he was heard. 

"You too, Dipper," came his twin's reply, causing him to smile and cuddle up to his boyfriend before closing his eyes. 

-•-•-•-•-•-

 _"Don't say a single thing out loud, or you'll reveal our deal and break the contract,"_ Bill stated, causing Norman to flinch a bit. It had been a few hours since Dipper fell asleep, but he was too scared to sleep himself since he wasn't sure what Bill would do. _"Whatever this deal was we made, that stupid unicorn hair has given me one time to come out in a day. It limits my powers and only allows me control for four hours."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want to make another deal."_

_"I told you that I don't need another deal. You're protecting Dipper, so I'm fine."_

_"That is until you die. And I can't protect you forever, even though I can't kill you."_

Norman furrowed his brows. _"You want to offer me protection?"_

_"In return for my powers back."_

_"I care more about everyone else's life than my own."_

_"Then how about Mabel?"_

_"What?"_

_"I can bring Mabel back to life. No strings attached, and definitely Mabel, as bright and bubbly as ever,"_ Bill said. 

_"How?"_

_"I have to have a soul to trade hers with. That's the only catch when bringing people back to life. One soul in place of another. And you have to choose who that soul is."_

Norman frowned, knowing that it only made sense. _"Mabel's life for your powers, right?"_

_"That's the deal."_

_"Give me a week. I'll look for a soul."_ Norman knew he was only digging himself deeper into trouble, but he had another trick up his sleeve to keep Bill at bay until he could figure out what else to do. 

He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning his head to look at an old man with a wife-beater shirt and striped boxers on. "What're you doing here, kid?"

"Dipper invited me to stay the night," he replied. Another man with a similar appearance came into his view, and he realized they wanted to speak to him. He let out a soft sigh and carefully moved away from a now sleeping Dipper, glancing over to see Mabel watching them from her bed. 

"I'll tell him," she said, and Norman smiled softly in thanks. He then followed the two great uncles out of the room and down to the living room. 

"I take it that you don't know us so well," the second man said, adjusting his glasses. Norman nodded in return. "I am Stanford Pines, great uncle of Dipper. You are welcome to call me Ford."

"And I'm Stanley. You can call me Stan. I'm this guy's twin and grunkle to the kid as well," the man in boxers spoke. 

"I'm Norman Babcock, medium of Blithe Hollow," he replied, shaking both of the gruncles' hands. "Is there something wrong? It's a bit late."

"Dipper told you about the Weirdmageddon experience a few years back, correct?" Ford asked, and Norman confirmed his belief with a nod. "He found a statue with you in the forest a few days ago."

"I remember. That was an imagery of Bill Cipher, right?"

"Exactly," Stan said, shifting to rest his elbows on his knees. "He told us exactly where the statue was. We went to inspect the seal he had put on the statue to keep Bill in, but the statue disappeared."

Norman's brows furrowed. "That's weird; did someone find it and destroy it?"

"Usually that would be the case, but the circle was still there. It was incomplete, missing a unicorn hair," Ford explained. Norman subconsciously adjusted the sleeve on his jacket. Of all the people that could have noticed his movement, it had to be the deceptive mystery solver that knew the most about Bill.

"What secret are you hiding?" Stan asked, narrowing his eyes. Norman was nervous now, knowing they had caught on so quickly. He wondered if Dipper or Mabel had caught on. 

"I can tell you, but you can't tell Dipper. It'll put him and all of Gravity Falls at risk." Norman was pretty much positive that he would be cast out immediately once they found out what was going on. "Please don't get mad either. I did this to protect Dipper. He was going to die in a few weeks if I didn't."

"What did you do?" Stan asked, placing a hand on his twin's arm.

"I made a deal with Bill to protect Dipper from anything and everything that could harm him. The deal will last until I die."

"And what did Bill get out of it?" Ford asked, and Norman immediately took note of the caution in his voice. 

"He has four hours of control over my body at night. Without this," he said, pulling back his sleeve to show them the unicorn hair, "he would have full control of his magicks from nightfall to sunrise."

"Why did you do this? Do you know what kind of danger you've put yourself in? Bill could kill you," Ford stated, his face contorted with concern.

"I know. My great uncle and grandfather were killed by Bill. But Dipper…he's my soulmate. I can't just let him die if I had the ability to save him."

"You'll save the life of your soulmate only to die yourself and reek havoc on the rest of humanity for the rest of eternity?"

Norman looked down, ashamed of the truth; he put his own selfishness over all of humanity. "I know what I did is wrong. But he says that he can bring Mabel back."

"Don't make another deal with him; he's trying to get more power," Ford stated firmly. 

"I know he is. But we went to the cave yesterday. The cipher wheel still has the shooting star. And, being a medium, I can see her. Her and Dipper interact all the time," Norman began to explain. "If I can bring her back, we can gather everyone and actually get rid of Bill this time."

"Do you really think that Bill is going to allow her to come back? He is manipulative, Norman. He won't let himself be defeated again." Ford stood up, motioning for Norman to do the same. "I can't risk you putting my nephew in danger. We are going to fix this now."


	11. Is This the End of Us?

"No, wait, you can't tell him! If you do, I can't fix this!" Norman said quickly, fighting against Ford's hold. He was being carried over the old man's shoulder down to the cave he and Dipper had visited earlier that day. "I can't control it when we're in the cave. He can manipulate my body and mind!"

"I need to talk to Bill. If anyone's mind is capable of handling him, it's mine," Ford stated.

"But I'm younger than you! If you take him, you'll pass away faster. I'm not a part of the wheel, so my death won't keep it from working," Norman pleaded, though he had a feeling his words were falling on deaf ears. 

Norman was thrown to the ground inside the cave, and his head began to pound. He fought to keep Bill back, cradling his head in his hands. Everything was burning, from his head to his toes. His lungs felt as though they were shrinking.

_"Come on kid, let me out! You'll end up killing yourself with the stress on your mind."_

"Dammit Bill!" he screamed, tears leaking from his eyes. 

"Bill Cipher. Come out and talk to me." 

Norman shook violently, sobs taking over his body as he struggled with the pain in attempts to remain conscious. "Please, Ford," he whimpered, begging the man to let him out. He could hear Bill laughing inside his head. He attempted to move from the spot on the ground, but his legs grew numb. He tried not to panic, though the numbness was spreading. In a last attempt to keep Bill at bay, he started to pull himself across the floor. 

A weight against his back brought his chest to the ground, and he passed out.

-•-•-•-•-•-

Norman sat up with a start, cradling his head in his hands when the blood rush made it pound painfully. He looked around, and he noticed that he was sitting next to Dipper's bed on the ground. Confusion lit up his thought process, and he wondered if he had some sort of nightmare.

"Norman?"

The sound of a tired male voice made him smile a little, and he put his thoughts aside to move to his knees. Dipper was looking at him tiredly, his eyes still half-closed from just having woken up. "Hey, Dip. I think I fell out of bed."

"Well get back up here," he said in a slightly whiny voice, confusing Norman once again. He complied, however, moving to lay back down next to Dipper. The smaller boy moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around Norman's waist. "Don't leave me again."

"What do you mean?" Norman asked softly, unsure if Mabel was still in the room asleep or not. 

"I woke up a few hours ago, and you were gone. Mabel talked me back into sleeping to wait on you." He frowned a bit; so it wasn't a dream. But what happened to Ford fixing him? He didn't think he would be allowed to see Dipper again after they found out what he did. 

"I wouldn't leave you on my own decision. Don't worry. Your gruncles wanted to have a talk with me," Norman said with a gentle smile. He pressed a small kiss to Dipper's forehead before moving one hand up to play with the dark brown curls atop his head. "Go to sleep, love. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Dipper smiled softly and buried his head into Norman's shoulder, causing the older to smile as well. He continued to play with Dipper's hair for a while before drifting off into his own almost-sleep.

When a warm heat began to make him sweat a bit, Norman cracked open his eyes and looked around the slightly lit room. Sunlight was peaking through the triangular window, and Norman could see the peaceful expression on Dipper's sleeping face. The boy was breathtakingly beautiful, from his chocolate tresses to his soft, slightly pale skin. The birthmark on his forehead was simply cute and endearing, though the medium had a feeling he shouldn't mention it since Dipper never told him about it. The younger boy might have been embarrassed by it. 

"Hey, Norman," he heard in a whisper. He held up the hand that wasn't under Dipper's head in response to the other twin. "I'm gonna head out for a bit. Tell Dipper I'm visiting the clones. We'll be by the river if he wants to join us later," she said. Norman gave a thumbs up, not wanting to move since he enjoyed being so close to his boyfriend. 

A while after Mabel left, he saw the other's eyes slowly open. They met his own, and a small smile lit up Dipper's features. "Morning, sleeping beauty," Norman teased a bit.

"Aw, but you didn't kiss me awake, so I guess you're no Prince Charming," Dipper teased back. Even when he was tired, the brunette had a great sense of humour. 

"I hope I can wake up to your sleeping face every morning," Norman commented. This time he managed to rouse a blush from his adorable boyfriend, causing him to laugh softly. 

"How long've you been awake?"

"Probably about five minutes. No worries," Norman replied, pressing a small kiss to Dipper's lips. Dipper smiled and returned the kiss softly, rolling Norman onto his back and straddling his hips. This time they both blushed, though when Norman placed his hands on Dipper's hips, the younger leaned down to connect their lips once more. 

Norman switched their positions and looked over the smaller boy, his elbows on either side of Dipper's head to balance himself. He gently played with brown curls once again as he initiated the next kiss, his hips pressing between Dipper's legs. They were both becoming a bit warm under the blanket, though neither took the time to remove it since they were too enthralled with each other. 

"N-Norman," Dipper said in a slightly breathless tone. 

"Hm?" Norman inquired, pulling back enough to see those warm brown eyes. 

"I-I…can…c-could you do what you did yesterday?" 

Those words confused Norman for a moment, though he soon remembered what happened in the cave. Bill had made him watch. He blushed in slight embarrassment. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush our relationship."

"I want to feel you," Dipper responded, and Norman smiled a bit. He leaned down to kiss Dipper again, this time moving his kisses to the neck as he slowly ground their hips together. He felt Dipper's breath hitch, causing him to smirk as he continued his administrations on the boy's pale skin. He reached the spot that Bill had marked the day before and took the small bruise between his lips, sucking on it before slightly biting the same spot a bit more. 

A stifled moan escaped Dipper's lips, only enticing Norman further as he felt his arousal growing. He then reached down and teased Dipper's own arousal through the front of his underwear. The boy must have ditched his pants when he woke up the previous night. "I love it when you moan," the medium whispered into the Dip's ear, occasionally squeezing and lightly tracing the outline of his member. He loved each and every soft pant or lewd moan he received from his boyfriend, and he was growing just as aroused from simply hearing Dipper. 

A hand slipping beneath his shirt caused him to slowly grind their arousals together in response. He felt each and every touch that Dipper gave, and his skin felt too warm. He began to sweat a little again. Dipper moaned each time their hips met, and Norman couldn't help but slip his hands beneath the boy's waistband. He felt Dipper's hardness and pressed a more heated kiss against the boy's lips once more. 

"Hey, Dip-"

Both teens froze, and Norman immediately took his hand back. Dipper could recognize that voice anywhere: Gruncle Ford. "Well shit."


	12. Seeking Help

"So you mean to tell me that the Gobblewonker is actually real and not some contraption made by a crazy old man?" Stan asked, and Dipper nodded excitedly. 

"I didn't believe it until I saw it. But Howahkan said that he would come out whenever I called his real name. I could show you if you want," the teen offered. Stan shrugged, looking to Ford. 

"Up for meeting a mythical monster?"

"I don't see why not," Ford replied. Dipper jumped up excitedly. "But before we go, I have to ask you a more serious question."

"Shoot," Dipper said, sitting back down, though he was still excited to show his gruncles what his boyfriend had shown him. 

"Have you and Norman…done anything?" 

Dipper blushed, knowing by the tone of his gruncle's voice and the pause between his words what he meant. "No, we haven't. I'm not even old enough to actually do anything," he pointed out. He wouldn't technically be old enough until the next year, and even then, Norman wasn't his soulmate. He shouldn't have even participated in what happened earlier that morning, let alone initiated it. 

"Please be careful with him. I know you're dating, but don't rush into something too deep," his older gruncle suggested.

"I promise I won't," Dipper replied. "Besides, I have a soulmate to think of, and so does Norman. He really does care about others, so I know he wouldn't break his soulmate's heart because of me." The looks his gruncles exchanged meant that they knew something, and that made Dipper a little nervous since he didn't know. 

"Did he tell you who his soulmate is?"

"No, but he spends time with them everyday, so I'm guessing that's why he left so early." Dipper looked down, still feeling a small bit of guilt. "When we went to the statue, Bill told Norman that his soulmate was going to die a few weeks later. I sealed the statue before Bill could try to manipulate him further."

"Did you explain Bill's games to him?" Stan asked. 

"Yeah. He just cares about his soulmate a lot. I would care about mine too, if I knew who they were." There was the exchange of looks again. Not wanting to deal with his stubborn gruncles, he stood up once more. "Come on. We can talk more on the way to see Howahkan." 

-•-•-•-•-•-

_"Just like your grandfather; I'm going to kill you."_

"I knew you killed him," Norman muttered, though he noticed that the recording had a lot more time. He had, after all, forgotten to turn it off since Bill had almost immediately taken over his body.

_"Norman??"_

_"Shooting Star?"_

_"Sorry, Dipper told me about the Weirdmageddon deal and how Bill called you guys by nicknames."_

_"Yeah, he called Dipper 'Pine Tree.' What're you doing out here?"_

_Being possessed by a demon_ , he though to himself.

_"Well…Dipper fell asleep, and I needed some fresh air and time to think. I was going to come back and say goodbye before heading home."_

_"What're you thinking about?"_

_"Just…do you know what Dipper's soul mark looks like?"_

_"Yeah! It's a little cute heart shape with a shadow underneath, and a pine tree with a ghost inside."_

"No," Norman said, crestfallen. The gasp he heard from Mabel confirmed his fear.

_"I don't want him to know. I want us to become friends first."_

_"Well I can tell you right now that he's infatuated with you, though he's in a little denial since you said you know who your soulmate is."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Thanks for telling me, Mabel. I should probably get home now. Will you let Dipper know I left in the morning?"_

_"Sure will!"_

"I swear, Bill," he sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees as he sat on his bed. 

_"You tricked me, you little troublemaker, but I'll find a way out of this."_

_Those words…_ Norman looked up as he pulled back his sleeve. There was the hair, calming his worry. 

_"Norman?"_

_"Try again!"_

_"Bill?"_

_"In the flesh! And passing out. Do me a favour and don't let this stupid meat sack get raped or mugged."_

_"What did you do, Norman?"_

Norman furrowed his brows. Where had he heard that voice? _**Llib uoy ees I...**_

"Gideon," he said, jumping up from his bed. He made his way out of the house and down the street to the Diner he knew Robbie was working in. 

"Norman! What's up?" the raven asked once Norman had called him.

"Do you know where I can find Gideon Gleeful?" Norman asked. 

"Yeah, but I'm not good at directions. I'm on break for about thirty minutes, so I can show you," Robbie replied. Norman smiled and expressed his thanks as the other removed his apron. They went back outside, and the medium followed Robbie down the streets to a nice little house on the end of a neighbourhood. 

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Sure thing. But why did you need him?"

Norman smiled, hating that he would have to lie to the new friend he had acquired. "I need his help planning a way to tell Dipper that I'm his soulmate."

Those words made Robbie's eyes widen, and he smiled brightly. "I won't tell! But you two better come see me once you tell him."

"Will do," Norman agreed. When Robbie started to walk away, he turned to the door and knocked twice. 

"Ah, hold on!" came a voice from the other side. After a moment, the door was opened by a certain white-haired teen. "Norman?"

"I need your help."


	13. A Trip Down Memory Lane (Part 1)

"What's the problem?" Gideon asked as he led the ravenette inside his home. He led the guest to his room and sat down on the bed, leaving room for Norman to do the same. Once he was seated, Norman began to speak. 

"I need you to listen to this to understand everything, but I made a bad decision and I need your help as to what to do," Norman started as he pulled out a recorder from his pocket. 

"But what is this about?" Gideon requested to know, taking the device from him. 

"Protecting Dipper." Gideon must have shown his confusion, because the raven sighed. "A few days ago, Dipper took me to see the statue of Bill. While we were there, I called him out. He told me that my soulmate was going to die within a few weeks. I didn't want that to happen, so the next night, I went out and made a deal with Bill to protect him."

"What does this have to do with Dipper?" Gideon asked, though he had a feeling he already knew. 

"He's my soulmate." His suspicions were confirmed. 

"What were you-"

"Thinking? That I could save Dipper's life and figure everything else out later. Just listen to the recording," Norman requested, and Gideon let out a small sigh. He pressed the play button on the device and began to listen to the voices. 

_"I want my soulmate protected. No restraints on him, no strings attached. I also want you to protect him without him knowing you're there. Do not go near him at any time in any physical, visible, or audible shape or form."_

_"What's my side?"_

_"Your freedom from this statue and control of my body at night."_

_"Sounds a little one-sided."_

_"Fine. That is my offer. I won't change it, and I will easily walk away."_

_"Then your soulmate will die."_

Gideon looked to Norman, seeing that the boy was gazing down at his lap. It was almost as if listening to the deal hurt him as though he was reliving the moment Bill said those words. 

_"I can see ghosts. We won't be separated forever. You, however, will be stuck in this stupid rock for the rest of eternity."_

_"I have an eternity to wait, Prenderghast!"_

_"Then I'll leave."_

_"Wait!"_

Gideon narrowed his eyes. He'd never heard Bill that frantic before. 

_"Let me think. If I grant your soulmate full protection, then you'll let me out of this thing and give me control of your body?"_

_"With the terms stated before."_

_"Fine. But this deal only lasts until you die."_

_"I know."_

"You made a deal and gave Bill control of your body." It was a statement. After all, he had found the boy like that in the alley.

"'Llib uoy ees I' is what you told me when we first met. At first I didn't understand what you were saying, but then I realized you said it like that to keep Dipper from knowing."

"I knew there had to be a reason someone as smart as you would make a deal with a dangerous demon. But something tells me that there's more to your relationship with Bill than just protecting Dipper." Gideon pulled out a box, opening it and pulling out two stones. 

"I can tell you our relationship without magicks."

"Just hold this in your palm. I will be able to tap into memories of your relatives through the connection of your souls." Gideon handed one of the midnight blue stones to the medium and held the other in his palm, closing his fingers around it. 

Once Norman had done the same, Gideon closed his eyes. He felt a warmth spreading from his palm to the rest of the room. The warmth then moved throughout his body, his core feeling light and airy. His mind emptied of all thoughts for a moment.

Then he suddenly felt a chill against his skin. He opened his eyes, looking around the forest he found himself in. "Okay, Norman. I need you to keep your hand closed around the stone until I actually touch your hand."

He knew he wouldn't be able to hear a response since he was inside the memories of the boy's ancestors. "I won't."

The sound of Norman's voice made him jump, and he spun around to see Norman standing behind him. "What are you…how did you get here?"

"Mental projection along with the mind-reading ability I have. Just get going. I can only see what you see," Norman explained. 

Gideon nodded, turning back around to begin walking through the vast dark forest. It was a bit humourous that everything paranormal seemed to start in the forest. As they walked, he began to hear a familiar voice. 

"That's Bill's voice," Norman whispered.

"You can be as loud as you want, Norman," Gideon said with a small laugh. "These are memories. We can pause, rewind, and fast-forward through any of them with just the thought of it." He had been down this lane before; a lot of people who struggled with remembering things went to him to revisit them, and Gideon was sure to tell them every single positive thing in hopes to forget the negative. 

"But…Bill's in me. He can't change things?"

"Only if you've let him into your mindscape."

"I haven't."

"Then everything here is simply past events that cannot be changed." Gideon continued to move closer to the voices, knowing he needed to get out of the door as soon as possible to navigate through the memories of Norman's ancestors.

"I want to make a deal, Bill."

Norman froze, causing Gideon to do so as well. He listened in on the voices. "Why would I make a deal with a meat sack, Prenderghast? I have all I could ever want!"

"You can have the guarantee that I will show you anything you want as long as my soulmate stays alive." 

"What sort of bafoon was your great uncle?" Gideon asked. "Soulmates come together on their own time."

"I know. But he never got his end of the deal anyway; Bill had someone else lock the poor girl away for years on end. My uncle never found her," Norman said. 

"I noticed you were careful about your deal with Bill. But he will try to find a loophole," Gideon warned. 

"I know. That's why I need to get Mabel back before he does."

"Wait," Gideon said, stepping through a doorway leading to a hallway inside a building. Almost every space of the wall was taken up by some sort of door. 

"What? Don't we need to get working on this?" Norman asked, motioning to the hall of doors.

"Yes… but we will talk about this later." Gideon sighed softly, walking through the hallway and stopping in front of a door that seemed as though it might shatter if he touched it.

"What are we looking for?"

"The oldest relative of yours that made a deal with Bill." He reached out and pushed the door open, wincing at the creaking sound it made. It was dark and slightly dusty inside, and he nearly caught a cobweb as he walked through the doorway. 

"I want to make a deal, Bill."

"Recognize him?" Gideon asked, eyeing the man sitting before a wall with a cipher wheel on it. 

"Not at all." 

"I wouldn't expect you to. He's probably eight or more generations from you, just based on the door alone," Gideon said with a shrug. He began to look around what looked like a basement. It was completely wooden, and dirt was showing in the holes in the flooring. There was a wall of what looked like a theory collection, the most recent date being 1872. 

"More seems like the closest assumption," Norman said, moving around the room. "There's a wheel, like the one in the cave."

"You've been to the cave?" Gideon asked incredulously. "Bill is stronger there."

"Trust me, I know." Deciding not to ask on it, Gideon returned to where the man was sitting, staring at the wall. He let the memory continue. 

"What do you want, Prenderghast?"

"My wife is sick with our child. I want her to live through to a natural age. Let her mother our child."

"I can do that…in exchange for the destroying of the wheel."

"I can erase it here, but it will always appear somewhere else."

"In a place hard to find. So destroy it." The man on the ground stood up, shaking the hand that was extended to him, and he began to shave the wood to get rid of the wheel.

"That's all there is to see here."

"No, it's not." Gideon raised a brow but let the memory continue. The man standing there finished getting rid of the wheel then fell to the ground. Bill's laugh rang out, and Norman winced. 

"We're leaving, Norman. Come on." Gideon grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him up the staircase in the basement and through the doorway. They ended up back in the hallway. 

"He died of a sudden heart attack."

"I thought you didn't recognize him."

"I felt it, Gideon." The white-haired teen sighed, turning to face Norman. 

"It isn't all too safe for you to be here. You can feel the pain of a distant relative that far away. As we get closer to your generation, your pain will increase," Gideon explained. "Although it is only in your head, it could dangerously harm your mental state."

"But I need to see how my great-uncle was killed."

"Your great-uncle was the closest relative that made a deal with Bill. I will tell you every single detail, but bringing you along will nearly kill you." Gideon did not want to risk the mind of someone like Norman.

"I can pull out if it hurts too much, Gideon. Don't worry," Norman replied. Gideon sighed, letting out a small nod. 

"Use that fancy power of yours to help me figure out which one is your great-uncle's." Norman nodded, looking around the doors. 

"I'm using your stones. You have to pass the doors for me to feel them." Gideon began to walk, not having understood the boy's powers yet anyway. He felt a hand stop him by the wrist in front of one of the newer looking doors.

"Are you sure?" Gideon asked.

"Yes."


	14. A Trip Down Memory Lane (Part 2)

Norman didn't exactly know what he was expecting to see as the door opened. Everything that Gideon saw registered as his own field of sight. As they stepped through the door, his head began to spin a little. A strange feeling washed over his body. 

"Are you alright?" he heard a familiar voice speak. He looked where Gideon was looking and saw a teen with dark brown hair much like his great-uncle. He also saw what seemed to be a younger version of his grandfather. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," his grandfather said, taking the man's hand with a small smile. He stood up with the man's help and dusted himself off, which made Norman wonder exactly what had happened in this specific memory.

"That's my great-uncle and grandfather" Norman asked the blonde.

"Your grandfather was an old friend of my dad's," he said softly, almost as if he were in shock. Norman found it strange that Gideon knew his grandfather. 

"What were you thinking?" his great-uncle asked, and Norman felt his vision blurring again. He cradled his head as he closed his eyes. 

"Norman?"

He opened is eyes, seeing an unexpected sight. His great-uncle was right in front of him. He tried to speak, but it was like he couldn't say a word.

"I was thinking that I needed more power to protect everyone. That isn't your choice to make."

His lips were moving, but he didn't recognize his own voice. It was then he realized what was actually going on. He was reliving the memory in first person, as if he were his grandfather. 

"You're telling me that you made a deal with a demon to keep protecting the city for a few more decades?"

"My replacement hasn't been born yet, Brother. You know I can't leave the town yet."

"How do you know he hasn't been born? He could be in a different family."

"No, that isn't true. Only the Prenderghast bloodline has our power."

"You're following in your ancestors' footsteps and putting your descendants in harm's way," the man before him pointed out.

"I know I can handle it. My descendant will be stronger as well."

"And more susceptible to accepting Bill's deals. You need to fix this."

"And I plan to. But I need to keep the witch at bay until my replacement comes along."

All of the sudden, a deep pain illuminated in Norman's chest, and he looked down as a foreign scream erupted in his ears. A knife was imbedded in his chest, and it was slowly being twisted.

"I can't risk you setting our children's lives in danger."

His eyes met crazed blue eyes, and a sickening laugh escaped his lips. His vision faded, and when it returned, the man before him was gone. He looked around, and the entire forest was on fire. He looked down, seeing that the blade in his chest was missing, and the wound was nonexistent. There wasn't even any blood on his clothes. 

_"I protected you, Prenderghast. Next time be careful who you trust."_

That was Bill's voice. He recognized it without a second thought. He walked out of the forest and into the nearest building in the neighbouring town, and he saw a mirror. The reflection ultimately shocked him. He was staring at his great-uncle in the mirror. An unnatural grin rose to his lips as he took in his new, younger appearance. 

_"Be careful not to give yourself away."_

"Yeah yeah, I can handle myself, Bill."

-•-•-•-•-•-

Norman saw time fly almost instantly, and he couldn't move until he found himself in a dark basement. "Bill, I want to make another deal."

The floating yellow triangle appeared once more, glowing brightly as he floated in the air before him. "What's new, Prenderghast?"

"My wife, she's grown ill."

"Yeah, I know. What of it?"

"I want you to heal her somehow." The triangle tapped his chin in thought, though Norman had a feeling he was just pulling a dramatic suspense.

"I can move her sickness to someone else."

"That's fine. Just fix her," he said. With the shake of a flaming hand, the deal was made. Norman gasped in shock as his chest lit up in a fiery, agonizing pain. It was worse than the feeling of being stabbed.

_…Nor…_

_…Norma…_

_…Norman!!!_


	15. A Trip Down Memory Lane (part 3)

"Norman!!"

His eyes shot open once more, ragged breaths expanding and escaping his lungs. He was staring at the ceiling, and his chest was aching painfully. 

"Are you okay, Norman? Talk to me," Gideon said, and Norman finally registered a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes again and tried to calm his breathing. 

"I saw it all, felt it, heard every thought running through my grandfather's head," he explained. "I saw it all from his eyes. I _was_ my grandfather."

"I told you it was dangerous. When you disappeared, I thought you had come back from the mindscape. You mentally accessed your grandfather's mindscape through the memory. Which, by the way, should be impossible if your grandfather is not here anymore."

"He did say I would have more powers. Maybe all of these things I can do are results of his deals with Bill. But if I had known that my entire bloodline had made a deal…"

"Would you have risked Dipper dying?"

"Gideon, I don't know," Norman admitted. He sat up, running a hand through his hair. "I care so much about him, his family, his twin…if I had the chance, I would save them all. But I don't know if I should agree to Bill's deal."

"What does he want now?"

"He wants me to remove the unicorn hair around my wrist so he has full reign from sunset to sunrise." Norman looked up to meet pale blue eyes. "But you can't tell Dipper. If he finds out, then the deal is broken, and Bill is free once again."

"You made the dumbest decision for the right reason," Gideon sighed softly. "I was the first to summon Bill. I was the start of Weirdmageddon, and I regret ever doing that to poor Mabel. I was the one who got her locked in a bubble filled with her best dreams and brainwashing her until her own twin came in and fixed my mistakes. I was the one who caused her so much stress and eventually killed her."

Norman's brows furrowed. "She died from an illness, Gideon. You didn't know that would happen."

"No, but I believed Bill countless times and nearly got the entire Pines family killed multiple times, which I don't ever think I could forgive myself for," the blonde teen admitted. "I'm still amazed any of the citizens here accept me as a friend."

"What am I going to do?" Norman asked, his voice soft. "When we were in the cave, Bill gave Dipper the idea that we could bring Mabel back. He even offered a complete revival of the girl with a healthy body as long as I gave him a soul in return."

Gideon's eyes widened. "Norman, you can't."

"But Mabel could be back, Gideon! If I can bring her back, then the circle will be complete and you can actually defeat Bill for good."

"Who's to say Bill won't kill her immediately after she's brought back? He didn't clarify that, did he?" Gideon asked. Norman raised a brow, and he realized that was true. 

"It's a good thing I didn't accept the deal yet," he said, letting out another sigh. "The question is, should I? I mean, I can easily talk to Bill and clarify all the details more. But should I even make another deal with him, or try and get Mabel to move on and find a new person to fill her emblem on the wheel?"

"I can't make your decisions for you, Norman. But know this; Bill is smarter than even you know. He will do anything to win, and he will find loopholes in a deal if they are there," Gideon advised. 

"I know. I just need to figure out what to do," he said, looking down to his hands in his lap. "Thank you, Gideon, for trying to help me."

"I will always be here to help. I'm here for you, Dipper, Mabel, and anyone else who might be affected by this. Do what you feel is right, and I will help everyone, even you, cope with the consequences," he stated boldly. Norman suddenly felt extremely horrible, yet relieved at the same time. 

"Thank you, Gideon."

-•-•-•-•-•-

"Howahkan!" Dipper called, standing extremely close to the edge of the water. Ford seemed hesitant about him standing so close when there was apparently a monster living in the lake, but he didn't say anything since Dipper had apparently seen it before. 

_"Ah, Dipper, dear child. What brings you here?"_

"I want to introduce you to my great-uncles."

_"Are they safe?"_

Dipper smiled softly, looking back at his gruncles. "You both won't do anything to him, understood?" 

"We won't," Ford agreed, to which Stan nodded as well. 

_"I will come up. Step back a bit, dear."_

Dipper did as told, standing back a little ways away from the edge of the lake to wait for the creature to rise. The water began to ripple, and a large, pale blue dragon-like creature emerged. It towered over them proudly, though it lowered its head to Dipper's level, opening its icy-blue eye. Dipper smiled, stepping closer to the head almost four times his height. He placed a hand gently on its nose near its eye. 

"Wow," Stan said, not moving from his spot. Dipper looked over to him, the boy's bright smile contagious as one soon lit Stan's face as well. "I thought the old coot was just nuts."

 _"The man with the model monster was protecting me."_ Dipper relayed Howahkan's claim since his gruncles didn't respond.

"McGucket isn't as crazy as most think," Ford confirmed. "Can I?" he asked, gesturing to the dragon-like creature. Dipper nodded, staying by Howahkan's side in case he felt nervous about something. Ford stepped closer to the creature, reaching out to touch its textured, slightly grime-coated scales. 

"Wait," Dipper said, Ford's hand stopping an inch before it touched. "If you touch him, you'll hear his voice. Don't be scared by it," he advised. Ford nodded once more before touching the scales gently. He smiled a little, something Dipper loved to see from his usually stoic great uncle. Stan soon followed in his brother's steps and touched the creature as well.

_"Your great nephew is wonderful. Protect him well, for he is strong. He will be a great hero."_

"Who, this shrimp?" Stan asked, playfully ruffing up Dipper's hair. Dip laughed brightly, waving his hand away. "He actually saved Gravity Falls from Weirdmageddon."

The dragon's icy blue eye moved to gaze at Dipper as he fixed his hair a bit. _"You were the one who defeated Bill?"_

"I wouldn't say defeated…but he is trapped, yes," Dipper replied with a nod. The dragon let out a snort. 

_"You are brave, little one. Watch over your boyfriend."_ Dipper blushed a bit but nodded nonetheless. _"Is there anything you wish to ask me?"_ Howahkan asked, addressing them all.

"Yes, actually. I have many questions," Ford replied, and both he and Dipper pulled out a journal.

"You two," Stan sighed.

"DIPPER!!! DIPPER!! COME QUICK! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO NORMAN!" 

Dipper's heart nearly stopped, though he turned to face his sister's speeding form. Mabel seemed extremely frantic, and he waved Dipper into following. 

"Dipper?!" his gruncles called out.

"Norman's in trouble! I have to go!" he called out behind him, not once turning back to face his gruncles or Howahkan. He kept chasing after Mabel, who occasionally forgot she was able to fly and had to slow down for the human boy to catch up. 

Dipper followed her all the way to Gideon's house, where he burst through the door after the ghost. Norman was spasming on the floor in Gideon's bedroom. "Dipper! Quick, call 911!" Gideon said, which the teen did quickly on his phone. He told them where they were and hung up, dropping to his knees beside his boyfriend. He placed his hands on Norman's shoulders to keep him from thrashing too much, Gideon sticking a balled-up rag in his mouth to prevent any sort of injury.

"Norman, what's wrong? Please, answer me," Dipper said as calmly as he could, his nerves and worry taking over his usually rational thinking. He smoothed black locks away from his face, looking into Norman's eyes as they wandered momentarily. Then, as if he could still focus, his blue eyes met worried brown. He seemed scared, which worried Dipper even more, the younger's eyes tearing up a bit though he didn't look away. 

"D-Di…" It was mumbled against the rag, but Dipper could've sworn he heard his name. Norman's right hand tried to move, which the brunette took in his own and clutched tightly, holding it against his chest. 

"I'm right here, Norman. Hold on," he said gently, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. The medium's spasming lessened, though it was still noticeable, and his gaze was lost once again.

Sirens rang out loudly from outside the house, and Dip followed the stretcher out, riding in the back of the ambulance as they sped to the hospital. He was holding Norman's hand despite the warnings from the medics. His eyes were now overflowing with tears of fear for his boyfriend, and Norman didn't seem to register anything until a droplet fell on his hand. 

Norman's eyes met Dipper's once again, and something about his gaze seemed to calm the younger a little. He would be alright. Norman was strong. Dip received a squeeze to his hand before the other's eyes began to drift shut. 

"Don't leave me, Norman."


	16. Don't Leave Me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long update! Senior year is so crazy, but I'm working really hard on this story as well as an original story I am writing for my english class. 
> 
> I am posting two chapters, but I'm gonna leave you on a little cliff-hanger ^-^ Enjoy reading, and thanks to those who stuck with this story! Love you all!! <3
> 
> P.s. this is about to get super crazy, so hang on.

"Thank you, Gideon."

The white-haired teen nodded with a small smile, though his expression faltered when Norman held his chest. "Norman? What's wrong?"

"My chest…it's aching." His breath shortened from a particularly strong throb of pain. His whole torso felt like it was on fire, and it was getting harder to breathe. "I…" His eyes went wide out of fear as he heard a familiar laugh. "Bill."

He lost all control of his body, spasms beginning to involuntarily moved his limbs as he fell of the bed. "Norman!" 

"Gideon, what's going-" Gideon looked up when he heard a certain girl's voice. 

"Mabel, go get Dipper," he said quickly, running to get a rag to put in the spasming boy's mouth. 

Norman glanced around, every sound becoming muffled except a loud laughing in his ears. He couldn't feel anything but the extreme pain in his chest. 

_"I told you I would kill you. It's a shame that you couldn't save Mabel before you died."_

Norman then tried to focus on his breathing, his eyes searching around frantically for anyone that was to help him. He felt a hand on his head, and he looked up, meeting familiar brown eyes. "Dipper," he struggled out, though he couldn't even hear his own voice. He saw tears in those beautiful eyes and desperately wanted to wipe them away. A hand linked with his own, and he watched as Dipper pressed his lips against cold skin. His gaze softened, though he heard Bill start up again.

 _"Don't worry, I'll kill him first so you don't have to be separated for too long,"_ the demon said gleefully. Norman grew frantic, doing all he could to regain some control. He felt something wet hit his hand, and he looked over once more to see Dipper crying over him now. His vision was starting to fade, though he could also feel his strength returning to him. He gave Dip's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"Don't leave me, Norman."

Those words echoed in his head as he faded in and out of consciousness. He fought to keep himself awake as much as he could. He eventually slipped all the way, though he was finally able to hear some things. 

A steady beeping sound met his searching ears, and he heard a bit of sobbing next to him. A familiar voice tried to console the crying boy, though he could hear another set of sniffles starting up. "Dipper…it's okay. I promise he'll be fine. Norman's a strong guy. He won't stay here while you're crying."

"Then why hasn't he woken up?! I can't stand to lose another person I care about. I'm lost enough as it is without Mabel, but losing Norman too…I don't know how much longer I could stand being here." 

Norman felt his heart ache at the thought of Dipper growing depressed over his passing enough to actually join him. That wasn't what he wanted at all. He tried to reach out to his boyfriend somehow, wanting him to know the medium was okay. "Dipper." His lips didn't move, and his voice couldn't be heard by his own ears.

He tried harder, focusing on moving his lips if nothing else. Everything felt like it didn't exist, like he still had no control over his body. He felt something touch his wrist, so he knew he was still alive.

"Why does he have a unicorn hair on his wrist?"

"Don't touch that!" Now he could recognize the female voice. It was his sister, one of the few people he had told about the reason for his protective hair. He wondered how she was going to explain it to Dipper. She knew how important it was to keep such a secret.

"Why? I never knew about it."

He heard a soft sigh before his sister began to speak. "Norman is of Prenderghast bloodline. Directly. The Prenderghast family has dealt with the Witch's Curse for generations, but Norman was the first to actually end it. But the Witch's Curse isn't the only family curse. Every male Prenderghast has a soulmate, and that soulmate is cursed to get sick and die. The Prenderghast makes a deal with a demon to protect that soulmate, but they die immediately afterward. This hair was Norman's decision to protect himself from that deal and that demon, and he is hoping that his soulmate will understand his decision." 

"I hope she does. I'm not looking forward to the day we break up so that Norman can be with his soulmate, but I know that I would accept it if I were her. I would much rather see Norman live on than to be selfish and watch my soulmate die."

Norman's heart felt lighter in his chest at Dipper's words, yet heavier at the same time. Dipper would probably be upset with him if he found out the truth. 

"Thank you, Dipper. I hope that your soulmate comes along. You're far too sweet a boy to not have a deserving person to love you." He felt the grip on his hand tighten, and a weight appeared on his stomach. 

"I just wish I was his soulmate. I know I haven't met mine yet, and Norman's the first boyfriend I've ever had, but everything about him is the kind of guy I want to be with." He could have teared up. In fact, he thought he did, because he felt a gentle tough on his cheek just below his eye. "Do you think he's listening right now?"

"Yes, I am," he tried again, but his lips still didn't move. He felt weak and useless at this point, and he just wanted to see Dipper. _"I love you so much, Dipper,"_ he thought. 

Everything was silent for a moment before Dipper spoke again. "Do you mind if I stay tonight?"

"Not at all. I've lived every day with him." Norman heard a soft laugh, one that made him want to smile. Then someone left the room, and the hand on his squeezed gently. 

"I hope that was your voice, because if not, I'm really in deep."

He was shocked by what he heard. _"Did he hear me?"_

"Norman, please say something to me."

_"You're beautiful."_

He heard a soft laugh. "I can't believe this. But why won't you wake up?"

_"I can feel and hear, but I can't move anything, Dipper."_

The boy's small gasp made him feel horrible. He didn't want to worry Dipper, but Norman couldn't just let him think he was crazy. "S-Should I tell someone?"

_"There aren't many people you can tell, Dip. Most will think you're crazy."_

He heard a small sigh, knowing that Dipper understood what he meant. "But I need to get someone who can help." He thought to himself for a moment before coming up with an idea, but Dipper spoke it before he could. "What about Gideon?"

 _"That's exactly what I was going to say."_ Dip laughed, making Norman inwardly smile. 

"Okay, I'm calling him now." Norman waited silently, hearing him begin a conversation with Gideon while the medium tried to move his muscles, even if it was something as simple as opening his eyes or gripping the boy's hand that was in his own. He was glad he could feel the soft skin of his boyfriend's hand, though it felt horrible not to be able to hold his hand back. "He's coming now. He had to go back home to clean up some stones apparently," Dipper said. 

Norman simply listened to him tell some stories for the time they waited, all the while trying to move some sort of muscle. Nothing felt any different, so he was starting to get a bit worried. _"Dipper, what if I can never move again?"_

The boy's energetic speaking stopped momentarily, and the silence stretched between them. "Well," Dipper started, the feeling of his soft hand shifting to rest on Norman's wrist, where the unicorn hair was. He grew nervous once more, though Dip simply stroked it a little. "I heard what you said," he then started. If Norman was awake, he probably would've blushed like a tomato. "And…I-I love you too, Norman." His fingers laced through Norman's own. "I mean it. But I know it's wrong for us to love someone other than our soulmates. I know you know as well."

_"Dipper, I-"_

"Please, hear me out." He said nothing, so Dipper continued. "I'm never going to feel anything different for you. I will always love you like I do now, even if you find your soulmate and finish your life with her. I will always care about you like this." He so very badly wanted to return the small squeeze of his hand. "And I will move on and find my future as well. But no matter where our paths lead, I will have always loved you first. If you can't move again…I'm not sure what I would do. But I wouldn't give up on you. I will never give up on you, even if everyone else does."

Norman could feel a wetness falling down his face, though he couldn't move to fix it. _"Dipper, I will always love you too. And I hope that, no matter what happens, you will be happy."_

_Dipper brought his hand up, and Norman felt a pair of soft lips touch the back of his hand. "I will be. I promise." He could hear the small smile in the boy's voice._

_"Am I interrupting something?"_

_"Not at all, Gideon." Norman suddenly felt a little burst of hope. "Come in, do what you need to."_

_Norman listened for some time as Gideon moved a few things around, growing a bit anxious in the otherwise silent span of time. "Okay, why did you want me to come again?"_

_"Norman can still reach me telepathically, but he said he can't feel or move his body."_

_"Norman?"_

__"Yes?"_ The room was momentarily silent once more. _

_"I'm going to have to travel into your mindscape. Something tells me you've been locked away from your body somehow. Dipper, you probably don't want to be in here for this."_

_Dipper began to object leaving, but Norman calmed him. _"Don't worry, Dip. I won't just disappear. Get some rest and talk to Mabel for a little while."__

_Dipper let out a small sigh. "Okay, but if you find _anything_ , I want to be the next to know." Once he had received a promise from Gideon, the door open and closed once again. _

_"I have a feeling I already know, and if I'm right, you and everyone around you is in danger." Gideon closed a stone within Norman's hand. "Do not try to project yourself. You might be at risk of losing your mindscape to Bill."_

_Norman then understood what Gideon meant. He waited quietly and patiently as a strange warmth spread through his body, feeling somewhat lightheaded and slightly nauseous. Then his eyes shot open, and he sprung from the bed to rush to the toilet. Everything was somewhat blurry and extremely bright, though he could feel the bile emptying itself from his body. After letting his stomach settle down, he recognized a hand on his back, and a towel came into focus. He gladly took it and wiped his mouth._

_Gideon helped him back to the hospital bed, and Norman let his racing heart and nerves settle a little more. "What did you do?" he finally asked._

_Gideon frowned, setting the stones back inside a special case. "You were momentarily trapped in your mindscape, from the weakness the pain of visiting your ancestor's memories caused you. Bill was able to seal you away for a bit of time. When I reached into your mindscape, the seal was destroyed, and you were forced to suddenly regain control of your body in whatever condition it was in. That's why you felt so nauseous."_

_Norman let the idea sink in. "But…Bill did that and claimed he was going to kill me."_

_"He would still be able to control your body, but there would be nothing protecting him from 'killing' himself, which would kill you and essentially free him."_

_Norman nodded. "But if he did it once, he could do it again. How can I fix that?"_

_"I'm afraid I can't prevent it from happening again. You need to give up this deal and seal him away again."_

_"But if I do that now, there will be no way to bring Mabel back, and Dipper might die. What if the death he was supposed to have was merely postponed until the deal ends or is broken?"_

_"Just as you stated; you can see ghosts. You and Dipper will find a way to be together. And he would be able to see his sister again. Isn't his happiness worth more?"_

_"More than his safety? What do you think?"_

_"You have put him at more risk by making a deal with Bill, Norman. No matter how great the cause, you have released a demon from its prison and given it an opening to wreak havoc on the world and kill the people you care the most about."_

_Norman let out a small sigh, looking down at his hands, opening and closing his fists. "I'm going to bring Mabel back."_

_"What?!"_

_"She will be able to defeat Bill, and Dipper and her will be able to live as twins again. The has to be a reason her symbol is still on the wheel, Gideon."_

_"Are you nuts, Norman? You can't do that. You'll have to kill someone; trade a soul for hers."_

_"You won't change my mind, Gideon," Norman stated stubbornly, causing the blonde boy to stare at him in shock._

_"You…you have to tell Mabel then. She needs a decision as well; this is her life you're talking about." Norman finally looked up, giving a small nod._

_"Tell her to come see me. And keep Dipper away."_

_"I hope you make the right decision, Norman. The future of Gravity Falls and, essentially, the world, lies in your decision."_


	17. The Plan (part 1)

Dipper sat silently on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He hadn't heard a word from Gideon yet, and he was growing more and more worried. If Gideon knew what was wrong, why wasn't the problem fixed yet?

"Dip!!"

He jumped at the sound of his sister's voice, looking up at the floating image. "S-Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"Don't you 's-sorry' me, young man! I've been talking for the past ten minutes, and the last three were trying to get your attention." Mabel let a small frown settle on her lips. "Are you still worried about Norman?"

"Of course I am," Dipper sighed softly, pushing his curls away from his face with one hand since his hat had been set aside for the time being. "He sounded so scared, Mabel. He was afraid he may never be able to move again, and the only people who would believe they could hear his voice instead of thinking they're crazy are me and Gideon. And that's because we believe Norman can actually telepathically communicate."

"Clearly he's stronger than we think, to try everything before resulting to the power he knows he has," Mabel pointed out. 

"Yeah, but-"

"And he already told you that he loves you, right?"

"Yeah," Dipper said with a small blush, "but-"

"And you said you loved him, right?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, but Mabel-"

"And Gideon is fixing the problem, so you have nothing to worry about," Mabel concluded.

"What if Gideon _can't_ fix the problem?" Dipper asked. Just then, his phone went off on the bed next to him. He quickly picked it up and answered the call. "Gideon?"

 _"Hey, good news! Your boyfriend is just fine. Put me on speaker so Mabel can hear."_ Dipper did a he was requested, holding the phone between him and his sister. _"Norman isn't feeling that well right now, but he does want to talk to you. Dipper, he doesn't want you to worry so he wants to talk to you over the phone, but he wants to talk to Mabel in person."_

"I'll head up there tonight," Mabel said with a small shrug. Dipper was a little sad that he couldn't see Norman yet, but he went ahead and put the phone back to his ear to talk privately with Norman his her sister left.

 _"Dipper?"_ The soft sound of his boyfriend's voice immediately made him tear up. 

"H-Hey, Norman. How do you feel?" he asked, attempting to stay calm.

 _"I'm a bit run down and nauseous, but don't worry. I'll be fine."_ Dipper had a feeling Norman could hear him crying, for his next words were calming to the boy's pained heart. _"I love you, okay? You don't have to worry so much. I'll see you tomorrow, too."_

"I love you t-too, Norman," he said softly, wishing he could give the ravenette a big hug. "Sleep well, okay? I want to s-see you as soon as I can."

 _"You'll see me tomorrow morning. I promise. And I'll give you a big hug and kiss, and I'll take you out on a nice date, and do whatever else you want so I can show you how much I love you."_ Dipper started crying a little more, though he smiled brightly. 

"I don't c-care what we do. As long as you're w-with me, I'm happy."

_"Same here. So dry your eyes and get some sleep, okay? I want to see that beautiful smile tomorrow morning."_

"You'll see it, I promise." Dipper dried his face off, biting his lower lip. "I hope you get to feeling better. I love you."

_"I love you too. Goodnight, Dipper."_

"Goodnight."

-•-•-•-•-•-

Norman sighed as he set his phone down, wiping his face from the small tears that had escaped his eyes. He hated to lie to the one person he loved with all his heart. He looked up as he saw Mabel come into the room, seating herself on the end of his bed. "Hey, sorry to keep you so late."

"Dude, I'm a ghost. No need to sleep," Mabel said with a small laugh, causing Norman to smile a little bit. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about in private?"

"You're going to hate me for this, but I have no other choice but to tell you." And so Norman explained his deal with Bill, Gideon even pulling out the tape recorder to let her hear everything. After a good while, her narrowed eyes met Norman's.

"I knew something was off about you. And that was just the first time I found you in the forest. Or rather, the first time I found _Bill_." Norman looked at her with a serious expression.

"The reason I called you here though is to tell you of a new deal Bill wanted to make." Her eyes widened. "Before you start, I know it's stupid and dangerous. But we could have the chance to truly get rid of him this time." He pulled out the list of agreements he had written down to discuss with Bill, allowing Mabel to read it. Once she was finished, her eyes glistened with tears.

"You're willing to do that?"

"To save Gravity Falls and get Dipper his twin back, I would do anything. Even if it means living with death on my hands." Mabel cried softly to herself, though she didn't deny the choice he wanted to make.

"T-This is your choice. I-I won't let B-Bill get away with it, though. W-We will get rid o-of him once and for all," Mabel swore, wiping her face. Norman smiled softly, extending a hand to the girl. She seemed a little skeptical, but she placed her hand in his own, surprised when she felt a squeeze. "H-How?"

"Perks of being a medium," he replied, letting her hand slip out of his own when she pulled back. She smiled brightly, cradling her hand to her chest. After explaining the plan once more and deciding who would tell Dipper, Mabel and Gideon left once more. Norman then gathered his nerves, reminding himself of his terms and rules for Bill. He then moved himself off the bed, wincing at some of the soreness in his legs. He looked out in the hallway, scanning the halls before taking off towards the exit. He ran all the way out, hating the feeling of the rocks and other sharp things on the ground cutting into his feet, but he continued to run. He ran all the way to the cave where the circle was, taking his time to breathe as he leaned against the outside of the cave. He could feel the pain in his head from Bill's power trying to take over his mind. "Calm yourself, I'm going to make a deal with you," Norman said with a sigh. The pain almost immediately disappeared. He smirked slightly, removing a rope and setting it around his neck. He tied a strong noose and slipped it around his neck before stepping into the cave. He strung the noose up high and stood up on a rock, doing his best to remain balanced. "Okay Bill, I want to make a deal."

_"Hit me, Prenderghast."_

"I want to bring Mabel back. I have a setlist of rules and terms for this deal."

_"I don't have a body, Norman. Read them out."_

Norman took a small breath, pulling out the list. "You will not harm anyone directly related to the Pines family, or any of their close friends."

_"Understandable. Go on."_

"You will bring Mabel back in her own recreated body without one single change or corruption to her soul, personality, or body."

_"Okay."_

"You will never kill Mabel or cause her any harm. You will also not kill Dipper or harm him." 

_"Covered in the first point, Prenderghast."_

"It is a point that will be clearly met." Norman heard a laugh, so he smirked once more. 

_"Very well. But whose soul will you trade?"_

Norman took a small breath, then he jumped off the rock as he answered. "Mine."


	18. The Plan (part 2)

Mabel sat up with a start, taking a large breath in. She smelled a horrid rotting stench and looked up at the body dangling from the ceiling of the cave, immediately feeling like she would puke. She stood up on shaky legs and blinked her tears away, taking the knife from Norman's bag and cutting his body down. She then pulled him over her shoulders and left the small cave. She struggled with her weakened form and the weight of a dead body, but she eventually made it to a familiar lake. "Howahkan! I need your help! It's me, Mabel, Dipper's sister." 

The dragon soon emerged from the waters, lowering his head close enough for Mabel to reach. She place her hand on his head, smiling as a light energy rushed through her body. _"You're alive. The last time I spoke to you, you were a spirit."_

"I know. First, preserve Norman's body as quickly as you can." Mabel set Norman's body down and moved away as Howahkan blew a cold breath of air onto the body. Mabel was then told to place his body in the water. She did as told, and watched as the lake was frozen in one section. Howahkan move the chunk of ice away and turned back to Mabel. The young girl finally let her tears fall, scared for the entire plan. If this failed, Norman would be gone forever, and Dipper would no longer have his soulmate. 

_"Explain everything to me, child."_ So Mabel went to tell their entire plan and how she had managed to come back to physical life. _"We don't have much time if what you say is true. Find Gideon and have him gather everyone here. You must explain everything quickly and finish Bill off before he can escape his trap."_

"Thank you, Howahkan. Please protect Norman for us. We want to bring him back as soon as we can."

_"Of course, child. He is in safe hands now. Hurry, before you're too late."_

Mabel nodded and waved before taking off towards Gideon's house. Once she reached it, she knocked twice on the door. A familiar blonde opened it, causing Mabel's eyes to widen. The blonde's eyes widened as well, and Mabel nearly lost her breath due to the strength of the hug she was pulled into. "P-Please don't tell me this is a-another nightm-mare." The sound of her closest friend falling apart made Mabel tear up as well. 

"It's not, Pacifica. I'm really here. But I need to talk to Gideon. We're all in a lot of danger, and our time to fix everything is short." The blonde sniffled and pulled away, letting Mabel inside. The brunette quickly made her way to Gideon's room. She felt Pacifica hug her arm as if she would disappear any second. Mabel let her be; she couldn't blame the blonde for not believing she was really alive. 

"Sweetheart, I told you not to answer the door," Gideon said with a small frown, then he looked to Mabel. "What do I need to do?"

"Bring your sealants. We need to pick everyone up in the truck and head to Howahkan's lake, since he is protecting Norman."

Gideon nodded and began to gather his things, Mabel grabbing the keys and heading out to the truck with Pacifica on her arm. "Mabel, how are you here?" she asked when she released the brunette's arm to allow her to crank the car and get in. Mabel smiled slightly to her best friend. 

"I know you have tons of questions, and I understand that it's hard to believe. But all of your questions will be answered. I promise. And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. We're going to defeat Bill and bring Norman back, and I'll be here to stay." She honestly wasn't sure if that would be true; it might be that she would have to leave for Norman to be able to live, but whatever it may be, she would let Pacifica know her reasons and hope that she accepts them.

"I've missed you so much, Mabel."

"I know. You never saw me, but I've been watching over you since I left, and I'm sorry that you had to go through it all alone. But you have Gideon now, and I want you to remember how many people care about you. I care about you, and whether or not I'm here, I will be here for you. I swear that you can tell me anything, and I will hear you." She gave Pacifica a strong hug, which was reciprocated with an equal amount of strength. They remained in their embrace until the front door of Gideon's house opened. Mabel then got into the bed of the truck, Pacifica sitting with her as Gideon took the driver's seat. 

They first drove to Dipper's house so that Mabel could get everything out of the way. Dipper took the bed, his eyes watering up as soon as he saw his twin. "I-I thought you had left. I couldn't f-find you anywhere, a-and Norman won't answer m-my calls," he said softly, sitting next to Mabel. Mabel gave her twin a hug, causing a shocked gasp to come from the younger's lips. 

"I know, I know, but you have to trust me and wait for your answers. I'm going to explain everything once everyone is together." Dipper simply turned and gave her a full hug, crying into the older twin's shoulder. Mabel hugged him back, rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles. 

Stan and Ford both came running out soon after, seeing their niece and nephew hugging. They hugged Mabel as well and seated themselves as Gideon drove off to gather the rest. They picked up Robbie, who took the bed of the truck while Dipper moved to the passenger seat by Gideon's request. Mabel watched her twin through the window as they drove to pick Wendy up. She saw Dipper begin to sob softly, and she wished she could give the younger a hug again. 

When Wendy had gotten in, she gave Mabel a small hug. She had never been overly emotional, but Mabel understood. They all drove back to the lake Mabel had specified, and they all sat down while Ford started drawing the Cipher Wheel. 

"I know all of you are confused, but when we trapped Bill in Stan's mind, we didn't actually destroy him. He escaped again, and someone very close to us made a sacrifice to bring me back so that we could defeat Bill once and for all. That is why we are here now." She looked to Ford, who understood. He nodded and stepped forward, gaining the group's attention. 

"We have to stand on our representing images, and we must recite a chant I will tell you. Bill will be destroyed, and Norman will return to us once he is freed from Bill's control."

Everyone stood on their specified spots, linking hands together. Mabel and Dipper gave their gruncles a look that screamed "don't mess this up," then Ford taught the chant. Just a they were about to start, Mabel heard an unsettling laugh.

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"_ Bill's voice rang out. Mabel's eyes narrowed, looking around. _"If you kill me, you kill your precious little Norman. How sad would it be for Dipper to lose his soulmate?"_

Mabel heard her twin gasp, giving Dipper's hand a squeeze. "Dipper, ignore him. We know Norman will return. We preserved his body for him to have somewhere to come back to." Dipper's tears were starting to fall, and he was staring at the ground. Mabel feared that he would try something, but his answer settled her nerves.

"No one will listen to you, Bill! You're leaving us once and for all!" he stated bitterly. Bill's voice laughed again, though Mabel could sense something hidden behind his laugh.

"Mabel and Gideon planned this all with Norman, how he would hang himself to preserve his body and create a magical barrier from his head up. What they failed to realize is that once the body is dead, the soul is what needs protecting. I've taken over Norman's mindscape. Disgusting too, how much of Dipper I saw before I wiped it clean and locked him away."

Mabel was beginning to grow nervous, but Gideon have her a knowing look. She looked to Dipper, squeezing his hand again. Matching brown orbs locked on each other, and Dipper bit his lip, nodding firmly. He was willing to take the risk.

The circle began the chant together, their voices mixing confidently. Nothing seemed to be going wrong, which was relieving. That is, until Dipper's grip on Mabel's hand became stronger, his knuckles white. The strange rush of power suddenly left the air, and Dipper collapsed to his knees, letting out a heart-wrenching scream. Mabel dropped next to him, holding him close and rocking him gently, running soothing strokes through his soft hair. 

The hug wasn't returned, which worried Mabel, but she looked up at Stan and Ford, both of which were watching the younger twins closely. "Tell Howahkan to bring Norman up. Gideon will thaw the ice carefully with his stones then perform the ritual to bring Norman back safely." Stan and Ford nodded, walking over to the edge of the lake. 

Mabel looked down at her silent brother, his scream having stopped a few seconds prior. "He's…he's gone, Mabel."

Mabel's brows furrowed. "That's not true, Dipper. Bill probably tried to hurt you to make you think that, but we planned everything carefully to bring Norman back."

"Mabel, he's _gone_ ," Dipper insisted, his eyes welling with tears. He turned his left arm over, revealing a blank wrist. Mabel's eyes widened, confused for a moment. "I…I can't remember much about him. I-I loved him, Mabel, a-and he's g-gone." Mabel started to cry as well, hugging Dipper close to her body. She felt arms wrap around her back, and she looked over at the cube of ice. It truly was empty, a strange void in the center as if what was inside had just _disappeared_.


	19. One Soul for Another

_Where…where am I?_

"Welcome to your new home."

His eyes shot open, scanning around the odd place. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, seeing no one around. 

"You will not see me, Child, but that is for your own good. Now, where would you like to live?"

 _"I don't want to be here,"_ Norman said, his voice surprisingly strong for having just woken up.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Child. You have to decide where you would like to live."

Norman thought for a moment. _"I want to live with Dipper."_

"That isn't-"

_"I've made my choice. I don't care if he can't see, or hear, or feel, or anything else of me. I want to be with him."_

"Child, that simply isn't _possible_ ," the voice spoke.

_"What are you?"_

"I am the controller of condemned souls."

_"What has condemned my soul?"_

"You made a deal with a demon."

_"To save the life of the one I love!"_

"And that changes the fact that you made a deal with a demon?"

_"Is there no just cause to a sin?"_

"There is not. A sin is a sin, no matter the reason." 

Norman's eyes welled with tears, though he didn't let them fall. _"I wanted to protect him so I could be with him. I love him. I brought his sister back for him!"_

"One soul has to be taken, Child. Not only did you make a deal with a demon, but you defied the laws of death. One soul has to leave to fix this."

 _"What about the demon that threatened to destroy the entire world twice?! Isn't his soul enough to allow Mabel to stay? Dipper_ needs _his sister. He was falling apart without his twin by his side!"_

"A demon's soul is already condemned. Mabel never made a deal with a demon, but she has not taken notice of her sins, therefore she would suffer the same fate as you. You must make the choice; allow Mabel to live or take her back and return to your life."

Norman's tears finally spilled over. _"You're asking me to choose which of Dipper's closest loved ones he gets to keep. I can't make that decision for him."_

"Then perhaps you should see this." A bright light temporarily blinded Norman's sight for a moment, then a clear image appeared. It was Dipper and Mabel. Dipper was crying, clutching his left arm to her chest. He was being consoled by Mabel, but nothing seemed to stop the movement of his lips. Seeing him like this made Norman's entire being ache. 

_"Can I hear what he's saying?"_ he asked, covering his mouth with a hand as his tears stained his cheeks.

"I…I can't remember much about him. I-I loved him, Mabel, a-and he's g-gone." Hearing those words made Norman fall apart. He dropped to his knees as his vision blurred, sobs taking over his chest. Dipper was losing his memories of him. It was almost like Norman never existed. 

_"Why take his memories of me away? He could at least remember the one he loved. Would my return make memories of Mabel disappear too?"_

"No. Mabel and Dipper will forever be bound by their close relation. However, without your existence in any of their lives, they can all live peacefully without any memory of what recently occurred with Bill." Norman shook his head, running a hand through his messy hair. 

_"Can I please have a day to talk to him so that I can let him decide? I don't want to be the cause of his pain."_ Norman looked up at the image of his soulmate again, wishing he could be there to hug Dipper and tell him everything was alright.

"I am afraid not. But you may have the time in his dreams tonight. After that, however, you must make your choice." Norman nodded, watching the scene slowly fade away. 

_"How long will it be until he falls asleep?"_

"Time is nothing here, Child. You can go now." Norman found it strange, but he saw a door appear nearby. He walked over to it slowly, placing his hand on the wood. He could hear sobs coming from inside. He frowned, opening the door and stepping inside. The door shut on its own accord, and he saw the worst sight in the world. 

Dipper sitting on the floor of his room, a pool of blood and tears surrounding him. Norman rushed over to his side, dropping to his knees next to the boy. "Dipper, Dipper look at me!" he said, worry evident in his tone. 

The hiccuping male shook his head. "You're not real! None of you are! Just leave me here. Please…"

Dipper sounded so broken. It truly hurt Norman's entire being. He placed his hands over the younger's own, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere, Dipper. I love you so much more than you could ever know."

"Then why did you leave?" His voice was so soft that Norman could barely hear him. 

"I didn't want to leave, Dipper. I brought Mabel back for you, so that everyone could be safe. We thought I could come back, but it didn't work."

It was silent for the longest time before Dip spoke again. "You know what the hardest part is?"

"What?" Norman asked softly, hoping to calm him as the raven began to gently stroke his hair. 

"Knowing that I lost the person that was right for me and not remembering anything about him."

"Then look at me. You can see me. I can tell you anything you want to know." His head didn't lift, and Norman let out a soft, shaky breath. "Please, Dipper. Give me one more chance to see your beautiful smile." He cupped Dip's cheek with his hand, wiping a few tears away with his thumb. 

"But if I see you now, I'll know that you're lost."

Norman smiled sadly, pressing a kiss to curly hair. "Then you can close your eyes. But please, Dipper, let me see you again." He heard a small laugh come from his boyfriend, and Norman smiled slightly brighter, watching as he lifted his head. Dipper's eyes remained closed, but a soft smile lit his lips. "I love you so, so much, Dipper. Please don't ever worry about me." Norman pressed a small kiss to the other's lips. 

"Are you leaving?"

"That's what I'm here to ask you," Norman said, looking down at their hands. He gave them a squeeze once more. "I have an option to come back."

"Then come back-"

"With a cost," Norman stated, cutting Dipper off. "Mabel passed away a few years ago. I was the one that brought her back. You don't remember because my death had fixed the past, and she technically never died. But if I return, she will be dead like she was before I entered your life, and there isn't anything we can do to fix it."

"One soul for another," Dipper said sadly, squeezing his hand. "But what kind of choice can that be? I remember you for a short time in this dream then wake up and forget you for the rest of my life while I live with my twin, or Mabel is permanently dead and I have my soulmate? I love you both so much."

"And I love you," Norman stated firmly, gently moving to wrap his arms around the boy. Dipper returned his embrace. "I was given the choice, but I love you too much to make that decision for you. It is your life to live, and I will love you either way. So will Mabel." Norman buried his face in Dip's neck, waiting patiently for his decision. "I get to be here in this dream until you wake up. Then it's time for the decision to be made. I will choose whatever you want me to, Dipper," he said softly, only lifting his head enough for Dip to hear his words clearly. He felt something wet land on his shoulder and began to tear up, knowing the decision was just as hard for Dipper to make. 

"Norman, I want to spend as much time with you right now as possible. I'll know my answer at the end of my dream. Is that okay with you?" Dipper asked. 

Norman smiled softly, sniffling a bit. "Of course it is. I want to spend as much time with you as I can as well." His smile faltered for a moment. "But what do you want to do?" He wasn't sure what they could do if Dipper didn't want to see his face. 

"We can do anything, Norman. I haven't forgotten you yet. I just know that this might be the last time to remember you if you don't come back." Norman smiled a little brighter, standing up and extending a hand to the brunette, which he took gently and stood as well. 

"You're so beautiful, you know." 

"You're so handsome," Dipper replied, opening his eyes. Norman met those watering chocolate orbs and cupped his cheeks with both hands, gently wiping soft, rosy cheeks with his thumbs. "Let's t-try not to focus on the negatives. Let's have a little fun in my mindscape, hm?" Dip suggested, taking one of Norman's hands and moving away from him, only to pull him along. Norman gladly followed after him, watching the scenery change into a field full of flowers and tall, bright grass. It appeared to be nighttime, the dark sky full of thousands of stars. They kept running together until they reached a small hill, lightning bugs flying around peacefully. Norman followed Dipper to the top of the hill, taking a seat next to his smiling form. The medium linked their hands together between their bodies as they looked up at the sky. 

"If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand." Norman smiled a little, turning his head to look at Dipper. The brunette started laughing softly.

"You're so sweet, you could put Hershey's out of business," he replied, causing Norman to smile brighter with a small laugh of his own. 

"You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life." Hearing a small laugh again, Norman moved himself onto his side. 

"Life without you is like a broken pencil…pointless," Dipper replied, though something struck them both at that line. Attempting to move on with something a little more endearing, Norman continued. 

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternity." Dipper moved onto his side as well, a soft smile adorning his pink lips. 

"If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?" Again, Norman felt a pang at his heart. He could tell Dipper did as well, and he placed his free hand on the other's cheek. 

"If I had to choose between breathing or loving you, I would say 'I love you' with my last breath." Norman pressed a small kiss to those soft lips, moving himself a little closer to Dipper. The younger returned the kiss on his own, his free hand moving up to wrap around Norman's back. Dipper then pulled away and moved himself to lay on top of Norman's chest, squeezing the hand that was holding his own. Norman shifted a bit to get comfortable and began to gently stroke Dipper's hair. He felt tears through his shirt yet again. 

"I-I'm sorry," Dipper said with a shaky laugh, his face not moving from the older's chest. "I was t-the one who said we shouldn't focus o-on the sad things." 

"You can do whatever you want, Dipper. I'm going to be here for you until you're ready to wake up, so take as long as you'd like," Norman replied, continuing to try to soothe him. 

"Norman," Dipper breathed softly, removing his hand from the other's to prop himself up on Norman's chest. Norman rested both of his hands on the small of the younger's back in a loose hug, giving his full attention. "I can't keep going without you." He was surprised to hear no stutter in Dipper's voice, especially since the younger was crying. "I want you to come back. I know Mabel will understand, and I'll talk to her before everything happens. Do you think you could spare me a few minutes?"

"I can try," Norman replied, unsure himself. "Time isn't really specified here, but I'm sure I can figure something out." Dipper smiled and gave him one more soft kiss.

"I want to do this soon, so I can really hold you. I'll see you soon, love."

Norman gave the brunette one more kiss before standing up with him. His view of Dipper started to fade, and he saw a door nearby. He walked over to the door and stepped back from Dipper's mindscape, giving one last smile before the door shut permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm…who is this mysterious voice? 
> 
> Please take a guess, I'd love to hear your theories and ideas! Hint: it is a canon character from Gravity Falls. 
> 
> Also, thank you for the reads and for not giving up on this story! We're nearing the end, I'm afraid, but I'm thinking about a sequel or prequel…please let me know what you think! Lots of love!


	20. The Escape

_"He tried to escape his nightmares within his sleep,"_ Norman whispered to himself, cradling his head as tears leaked from his eyes. The voice had yet to return, but Norman didn't mind spending a little time to let Dipper talk with his sister. _"What if he actually did those things before sleeping?"_

"Have you made your decision, Child?"

Norman felt his heart momentarily skip a beat. It was weird to think of his heart when he was supposedly dead. _"I have not. I'm close, yes, but I need a bit more time."_

"You should decide soon."

_"What happens if I don't?"_

"You will not be safe." Norman's brows furrowed slightly. 

_"Do you have a name?"_

"I do, but your earthly mind cannot comprehend it." 

_"Are you a psychopomp?"_

"How could you possibly know that?" Norman smirked slightly. 

_"I'm not actually dead. I can still feel my heartbeat."_

"That is merely because you still view yourself in a human body."

_"I know that is a lie. You see, I am a medium. I can feel death nearby, as well as see other spirits that refused to travel away from earth. Which, by the way, is the decision I have made. I refuse to travel. I will remain as a ghost on earth if that is what I have to do."_

"You fool! Do you not realize what you've done?!" 

_"I've set myself free from your hold. I hope to never see you again."_ Norman's eyes widened as immense pain lit up his entire being. It felt like he was burnt from his core outward. He let out an ear-splitting scream that was barely recognizable as his own. 

His heart actually felt like it was slowing down, but just as he thought he would truly die, a voice called out to him. 

"Norman? Norman, honey. Wake up." His eyes shot open, though he could barely breathe. He sat up in his bed, looking up at his mother as he panted slightly.

"Mom?"

"Are you alright, dear? You were screaming." He looked to the side to see that it was dark outside his window. 

"Mom, where are we?"

"Massachusetts, dear." His eyes widened, and he shot out of bed. "Norman!"

"I have to go! I'll be back, I swear. But I need to go find someone!" Ignoring the calls of his family, he bolted down the stairs, not even caring about his shoes as he just grabbed them to put on later. He jumped into his truck and took off down the street, looking at his phone to see if Dipper's number was still in it. He couldn't find it. 

He sped down the road, through the towns he had known so well. When he reached the airport, he ordered the next ticket to Oregon. It wouldn't make sense for him to drive the whole way. "You're lucky, Sir," the ticket salesman said. "Your flight leaves in two minutes. Please board flight 8." Norman smiled and nodded, moving to the entrance to the plane and going through the security check. Once he was allowed by, he slipped his shoes on and got onto the plane, taking a seat. He pulled out his phone, itching to remember his boyfriend's number. He wished he had memorized it instead of just saving it. 

"I'm coming Dipper, and we'll fix this together." He looked to his left wrist to see the mark still there, and a small smile lit his lips." He let out a sigh as he let his eyes slip shut. 

-•-•-•-•-•-

Norman awoke some hours later to the shaking of his shoulder, looking up at the flight attendant. "Sir, the plane has landed in Portland, Oregon. You need to exit the plane." Norman smiled and nodded, thanking her politely before moving past her and walking down the steps. He looked around before letting out a sigh, pulling up his destination on his phone before looking around for someone. He noticed a strange looking man with a long, white beard.

"Excuse me, Sir," Norman said, gaining the man's attention. 

"Hey there, kiddo! What could I do for ya?" Norman laughed a bit.

"I was actually wondering if you could give me a ride to Gravity Falls." The man's eyes lit up a bit.

"Sure thing! I was actually just heading there." Norman nodded, following the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Norman Babcock." 

"The name's Fiddleford McGucket." Norman nodded his head, climbing into the old man's truck and getting somewhat comfortable. As they started riding, McGucket spoke again. "What're you headed to Gravity Falls for?"

"Meeting my soulmate," he replied with a bright smile. "I know he lives here." 

"And who might he be?"

"Dipper Pines." Norman looked over at the man when he said nothing else, but dismissed the silent behaviour. Norman let himself drift off into his own thoughts, wondering just what the psychopomp had meant when it began to freak out. He never did learn its name either. He felt like he knew the voice somehow.

When they eventually reached the small town, Norman thanked the man and got out, heading by the diner to see if Dipper was there before heading to the shack. "Hey there, stranger! What's your name?" 

"Norman Babcock. You're Robbie, right?" he asked the raven. Robbie's eyes narrowed in curiosity. 

"Yes…how did you know?"

"Special abilities…none that you will believe." 

"You're different. I like it. I feel like I know you," he commented. With a shrug, he moved past the subject. "What're you here for?"

"I was hoping you could tell me where Dipper Pines or Mabel Pines is." The raven lost his smile for a moment, but he nodded nonetheless. 

"Mabel's at the Mystery Shack."

"Alright. Thanks Robbie," he replied. The gothic male smiled again and waved as Norman left. He started for the shack, moving into a slight jog to quicken the pace. When he reached the door, he stepped inside and saw a familiar brunette. "Mabel!"

She spun around, her brows furrowed. "Um…h-hi? Do I know you?"

Norman felt his smile falter for a moment. "It's Norman. I'm Dipper's soulmate. I helped bring you back." 

"U-Um, I don't think I k-know you." The way her chocolate orbs watered made his eyes widen. Had something happened to Dipper?

"I'm sorry, I have my soulmate mark right here," he said, showing her his left wrist. Her tears immediately spilled over, and she ran over to him, hugging him tightly. Norman returned the hug, slowly stroking her hair to try and calm her down. "Hey, Mabel, please tell me what happened," he requested softly. 

"D-Dipper has been in a c-coma since four w-weeks ago," she said, pulling away and carefully wiping her face. After taking a shaky breath, she spoke again. "I can take you to see him if you want."

"Please, do," he replied, worry settling into his core. No wonder everyone had responded so strangely when he spoke about Dipper. He followed Mabel out of the shack and down the street, towards a small hospital. They stepped in, and Mabel received a few soft smiles. Norman followed her past the nurses and to the room his beautiful boyfriend was in. He stepped inside, beginning to tear up when he saw Dipper's pale skin and soft breathing. He stepped up to the side of the bed, placing a hand on the boy's left hand, raising it and spotting the mark still there. He took it into his own to feel just how cold it was, letting out a shaky breath as he sat next to the younger's bed.

_D-Dipper…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! The voice remains unnamed…for now! I have officially started a sequel, so don't worry! Any and all questions will be answered in it. 
> 
> We're so close to the end! Only 3 chapters left!
> 
> Lots of love <3


	21. I Won't Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love my awesome readers so much, I'm gonna go ahead and post one more chapter after this one today! The final chapter will be up on Friday ^-^

Mabel smiled as she passed all of her friends in the hospital. It had been two days since Norman had come to visit, and every day Mabel felt some strange mental pain when she thinks of the strange boy. She couldn't exactly place him; he was sort of quirky, but fun to be around. Kind of like Dipper was, she eventually realized, which made sense since they were soulmates. She couldn't imagine the pain Norman was feeling right now, but it touched her heart to see how committed he was to being by Dipper's side. She wished she had a soulmate, a person who would commit to her through everything. 

As she stepped into the room, she noticed Norman asleep on one arm on the side of the bed, next to Dipper. She set a vase of fresh flowers down on the table, moving the dying ones to the extra chair to take out later. She placed a hand on Norman's shoulder, gently shaking him. "Norman, it's time to wake up."

Said raven sat up, rubbing his face with one hand before looking up at Mabel. She saw that his other hand was holding Dipper's. She let out a soft sigh. "I need to have a serious talk with you, Norman, but you go get cleaned up and eat something. I'll stay with Dipper until you get back."

"I didn't pack anything…"

"Just ask my gruncle for something. I told him about you." Norman sighed and stood, giving Mabel a nod in response. 

"Want me to bring you anything back?" he asked. Mabel shrugged. "I'll surprise you then." With that, he left. Mabel sat down in his place, taking Dipper's hand into her own. 

"Goodness, Dipper. If you thought you worried me and our gruncles, your soulmate came all the way from Massachusetts just to see you. He didn't know about the accident. We all really need you back, Bro. It's just…not the same without you." She looked to her twin's peaceful face, hoping for some sign of recognition, but there was no movement. "I'm amazed. You have yourself a wonderful soulmate, willing to sit beside your bed while neglecting his own health just to be by your side. You should see him; he has black hair styled in a spiky way, and crystal blue eyes, and the dorkiest smile that rivals your own…you two are perfect for each other. Makes sense, but you need to see it for yourself." She sighed softly, looking down to the lifeless hand in her own. She stroked it gently with her thumb, a few tears spilling from her eyes. 

She didn't realize she had actually been crying until she felt someone gather her into a hug. She hugged back, not caring who it was hugging her. When she felt the familiar touch of a careful hand stroking her hair, she knew Norman had returned. "Mabel, it's okay. Dipper's still here, he's just asleep. Don't give up on him, okay? Keep smiling for him. Let your smile be the first thing he sees when he wakes up." 

It amazed her that Norman could be so strong when his own soulmate was lying in that bed, unresponsive to the world around them. She let out her sadness into Norman's chest, feeling something comforting in his touch. She eventually settled down enough to come to her senses and found herself in the boy's lap. "I-I'm sorry, Norman," she sighed, moving away from his embrace and standing up. 

"It's alright, now let me see that cute smile," he said, causing Mabel to laugh a little. He smiled as well, and she sighed once more. "Now, you said you needed to have a talk with me?"

"Oh," she started, then stopped when she saw his hand lace into Dipper's once more. She smile a bit sadly, shaking her head slightly. "Maybe later today. I'm going to be picking up some family from the airport to bring to see Dipper, so you might want to be prepared."

"Ah, I see. Thanks for making me clean up." Mabel laughed a bit, shrugging lightly.

"Can't let my twin's soulmate neglect himself. He'll need you when he wakes up." With a friendly half-hug, Mabel left the room. She regretted not telling Norman that they were running out of the funds to keep Dipper on life support, but she could save the bad news for after his meeting with her parents. 

-•-•-•-•-•-

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Pines," Norman greeted as he sat across from the two adults. They had spent a lot of time at the hospital, mourning the fact that they couldn't get Dipper to wake up. After some consoling and comforting from Mabel and Norman, they had gotten the couple to go to Lazy Susan's place to eat for a bit. 

"What is your name, dear?" the woman asked.

"Norman Babcock, Ma'am."

"I hear that you are our son's soulmate," Mr. Pines states. Norman smiles and nods. "If I hear you do a single thing against him, I will hunt you down myself."

"Dad, he's stayed by Dip's side for three days. And nights," Mabel said, causing both parents' eyes to widen. 

"You're _Dipper's_ soulmate?" Mrs. Pines asked. Norman's smile saddened a bit. 

"Yes, Ma'am. And I won't leave him. Even if he never wakes up, I will be by his side." Mrs. Pines's eyes watered, and Norman placed his hand over her own. "Please, don't cry. You look much better when you're smiling. Be strong for Dipper; he will wake up. I'm positive of it."

Mabel's eyes started to water as well, and she finally couldn't take not telling him anymore. "N-Norman…we're almost out of money. We aren't exactly rich, and we c-can't keep Dipper o-on life support."

His brows furrowed a bit. "Then I'll pay. My grandfather wrote me into his will before he passed away, so I gained all his remaining funds. And I can get a job too, then visit Dipper after my hours are done." 

"You don't need to keep him like this," Mrs. Pines said. "He isn't your responsibility."

"Yes, he is. He's my soulmate! I can't just give him up. He's still alive, Mrs. Pines. He still had brain activity. I know he'll wake up." Norman couldn't believe Dipper's own family was willing to let him go that easily. "He isn't dead. Let me care for him until I can't anymore. I love him."

"You barely know him," Mr. Pines stated. 

"I know Dipper. I know he hates being the shorter twin, that his favourite colour is blue, that he has a cute birthmark on his forehead that's shaped in the form of the Little Dipper; I know that he has a fascination with solving mysteries, that he saved Gravity Falls from a threat known as Bill Cipher, that he even did reverse CPR on a merman. I know that he cares a lot about you, _all_ of you, but most of all, I know that he is extremely stubborn and never gives up. He _will_ wake up, and I'm not going to stop caring for him until I d-die." Norman felt some tears falling down his face, but he ignored them. 

Both of Dipper's parents seemed a little shocked by these things, but Mrs. Pines smiled sadly. "It is true love, dear. We can't stop you from doing as you want. Just take care of yourself as well."

Norman nodded, wiping his tears. "I promise, Mr. and Mrs. Pines, that I will take care of your son." Mr. Pines shook his hand firmly, and Mrs. Pines gave him a warm hug. 

"You are a wonderful person, Norman. I know you are the perfect person for Dipper, soulmates or not." Norman smiled softly, bowing his head respectfully. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Pines."

Both of the Pines parents left the diner, and Mabel hugged him again. "How did you know all that? I know Dipper hasn't spoken to you before."

Norman let out a soft sigh, seating Mabel once more before beginning to tell everything he knew about the events prior to his final deal with Bill. There were moments that Mabel began to scold him, but she respected his request to finish the story. 

"I…I was dead?"

"And I made a deal with Bill to bring you back. I was 'dead' for a while, but then I found a way back, with the cost of no one remembering anything about me." Norman shrugged lightly. "I can always make new memories…but I just hope that Dipper still wants to be with me."

"Win him over like you did before," Mabel suggested. "It worked once; it can work again." Norman laughed a bit, shrugging his shoulders. "I'll help you out. Just be there for him."

Norman nodded, standing up and leaving some money on the table as a tip. He looked at Mabel. "Are you coming back to the hospital?"

"No," Mabel replied, smiling as she stood. "I'm going to pay Gideon a visit and bring him over tomorrow. He needs to hear everything, then he might be able to help us out with everything." Norman nodded and left the diner as well. 

Mabel sighed, pulling her hair back in a ponytail before heading out of the diner, running to Gideon's. She knocked twice before the door opened, revealing Pacifica. "Mabes, what's up?"

"I need…to see Gideon," she replied after taking a deep breath, following Pacifica into the small house when she was invited inside. She sat down in the living room and smiled at the two as they returned holding hands. "Put the lovey-dovey stuff aside for now; we have some serious business."


	22. Until Today

Norman sighed as he sat next to Dipper's bed again, gently rubbing the back of his hand with a thumb. "I miss you so much, Dipper. Please come back to me," he said softly, looking up at his sleeping face. He then got an idea that might spur some response from the boy. 

"I want to tell you a little story. It starts with a beautiful boy, his soft curly hair blowing gently in the wind as he walked through the graveyard near his house. His dark, warm brown eyes scanned the tombstones as he walked, until he eventually reached one and stopped in front of it. He dropped to his knees in front of it and spent some time there, praying for more time with his loved ones. This young boy had lost his twin to an illness a few years before. 

"A second boy walked up to this beautiful male, wondering what his story was. He introduced himself and was instantly struck by how beautiful the curly headed male really was. He fell in love the first time he saw the boy. The boy didn't," he said with a small laugh. "But the older was okay with that. He wanted to earn the younger's trust and love."

He stopped the story for a moment when he heard the door open, and he saw Mabel walk in. "Hey, Norman. Hope I'm not interrupting." He waved a hand dismissively. "I brought Gideon."

"You can come in. I was just talking to him," Norman replied, standing up to offer Gideon a seat. He didn't take it, and neither did Mabel, so Norman sat back down. 

"Mabel told me everything, and I believe you even though I don't remember it. But just to make sure, I would like to travel through your memories. Would you mind?"

"No, it's fine. You've been in there before." He let go of Dipper's hand and took the stone that was handed to him, closing his palm around it. 

Gideon did the same, doing his ritual before the stones in their hands began to warm and glow slightly. Norman didn't try to travel with Gideon this time, knowing the boy would find all he needed without his help. After what felt like at least thirty minutes, Gideon's eyes snapped open, and the warmth in Norman's hand disappeared almost instantly. Something seemed wrong, but Norman couldn't tell why. "You weren't lying…all of your memories are real. Whatever deal you made altered the past in a way only you can remember, since you were the one to make the deal. But how you returned, I have no idea."

Norman sighed, returning the stone. "With what you've seen, do you think you can figure out how Dipper ended up like this? It shouldn't have been this way." Gideon nodded, packing the stones away. 

"You keep talking to Dipper. With your psychic abilities, you may be able to reach him somehow." Norman smiled and nodded, returning his hand to Dipper's own. It was probably the after effects of the stone's warmth, but he felt a strange connection when their hands linked. "I may need to do it a few more times, to revisit anything I might have overlooked. I will let you know if I do."

"Thank you. Have a good day, and don't stress yourself out over this. If there's no answer, there's no answer. We'll fix this either way," Norman replied. The blonde teen nodded and left the room. Mabel placed a hand on Norman's shoulder. 

"I'm going to head out. Do you want me to bring you anything before the night?"

"No, I'm good. I'll just be here," he replied. "I'll call you if anything changes." Mabel nodded, pulling out her phone to save Norman's number. After sending him a text, she gave him a small hug and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Get some sleep, knucklehead. I'll see you in the morning." Once she left, Norman returned his attention to Dipper.

"Now, let's continue where we left off…"

Norman went on to tell the entire story to the sleeping boy, eventually drifting off somewhere in the middle. He continued to tell Dipper all of the memories with him and his times in Gravity Falls, always holding his hand as Norman told his story in third person. If Dip didn't believe or remember it, Norman could just state it was a story to pass the time until he awoke. But the medium hoped that, even if it was only one memory, Dipper would remember their past together. 

He had to take breaks when Mabel or Gideon would visit, the latter continuing to update him on his findings and theories, though Norman would somehow disprove them with a clarification of a memory, which would then lead Gideon to traverse his memories once more. 

He found himself still telling Dipper the story on the sixth night of the ongoing list of memories, but something just felt different about this night. He hadn't been sleeping a much, telling the stories and looking for a response, so he told himself he was just hallucinating. 

"And the boy never thought he could be happier, being the choice the younger decided on. But he didn't want to take his twin away. He fought with the voice for some time before finding a way out. But when he awoke, he was in his old home across the entire country. Without hesitating, he leapt out of bed and took off down the stairs, getting into his truck and driving to the airport. He flew on the first available flight to Oregon, wanting to get there as soon as possible to find the love of his life. But when he found the twin, he heard the news…his love had been in a coma for four weeks." A few tears spilled from his eyes, though he continued. "He was distraught, but he played strong for his love's twin. He needed to be the rock for those that were mourning, but the worry and heartache never left him. He had such a hard time being strong that he would cry each night he spent with his love, when it was just the two of them. He never woke up…"

"Until today."


	23. The Meaning of the Mark

_"Until today."_

He thought his imagination was playing tricks on him, but that didn't keep him from looking up with a small bit of hope. There, sitting right before him and staring deeply into his watering eyes, were the most beautiful pair of chocolate eyes he had ever seen. And he finally let his tears fall, moving up to hug Dipper. He cried for the longest time as he held his boyfriend, listening to the boy's soft voice as he whispered comforting words into Norman's ear. After he managed to pull himself together somewhat, the medium pulled away enough to see Dip's face. He met those eyes once more. 

"And he didn't realize it himself, but the boy had fallen in love the first time he laid eyes on the handsome elder male." He laughed softly along with Dipper, pressing a soft, meaningful kiss against his soft lips.

"I love you so much, Dipper."

"I love you too, Norman." Dipper held his hand tightly, but then Norman's eyes widened. 

"Mabel!" he said quickly, pulling out his phone and calling the twin. It took a few separate calls, but she finally picked up, answering with a groggy voice. 

_"Norman? Is something wrong?"_

"Yes, something is wrong! You missed your brother waking up! Instead of seeing your smile, he saw me fall apart," he said happily, smiling even brighter at the gasp he heard over the phone. 

_"Don't you dare let him go back to sleep!!! I'm on my way!"_ Norman laughed as the excited girl hung up on him.

"I'm about to die from a suffocating hug," Dipper sighed, laughs ringing out in the small hospital room. Norman got a nurse to do some checkups on Dipper just to make sure he was doing alright, then the ravenette took a seat next to him and took his hand again. When Mabel arrived, she gathered her twin into a hug, careful not to injure him. 

"Oh my…Dipper," Mabel said, not even sure how to express her joy. "I missed you so much!!"

"I know you did," Dipper replied, hugging his sister back just as strongly. "And my soulmate over here told me everything." Norman smiled brightly, shrugging at the look Mabel sent him. 

"I told it in a way that couldn't hurt him if he didn't remember."

"But I remember it all, and I'm so glad to have both of the most important people in my life back." Norman joined the hug when Dipper waved him over. 

-•-•-•-•-•-

After making a full recovery, Dipper was back to work as his little detective self, Norman occasionally coming along. He had to return home to iron out everything with his family, then he moved to Gravity Falls, where he got to see Dipper when the boy would visit his gruncles. Both of the twins went on to be the awesome duo they always had been, and Norman and Dipper's relationship only grew stronger every day. 

As the trio was enjoying a birthday party for the twins, Norman pulled Wendy aside. He explained to her his plan, and she gladly went up to Soos to share the news. Everyone cleared the center of the floor, and Norman walked over to Dipper, asking him for a dance. He agreed and followed Norman to the center of the floor. They danced to a beautiful slow song as Norman held him close. 

At the end of the song, Norman smiled brightly. Wendy handed him the microphone as he led Dipper up onto the small stage. "I have one last, special gift for you. 

"You didn't have to," the brunette said with a small laugh. Norman simply smiled.

"Dipper Pines," he began, looking into those warm, chocolate eyes, "when I first met you, I never thought you would fall for someone like me. When I found out we were soulmates, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to love me for who I was, not for what was on my wrist. I never thought someone could drive me so crazy, but I love every second that we're together, and I miss you when we're apart." He received a few "awws." 

"The meaning of this mark is far deeper than even I know, but I see this; the pine tree is you, and the ghost is me. We are there for each other, and we are connected as one soul. The heart is a symbol of how real our love is. But can we really be one soul without being bound together through official, legal vows? I'm not sure myself." A series of gasps rang out as he dropped to one knee, pulling out a small black box and opening it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with two diamonds set on top. "So, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" 

"Yes, Norman, oh my gosh, yes!!" Dipper cried as he hugged the raven tightly, the entire crowd lighting up in cheers. Norman left the microphone in Wendy's hands as he stood up and placed the ring on his love's finger, pulling Dipper in for a kiss as the party cheered again. 

When they pulled away, Dipper smiled brightly with a small laugh. "Welcome to the start of the rest of our lives together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story!! The second book will begin within a few weeks. I apologize for the wait, but we will be back in business soon!! 
> 
> Ask questions if you have them! Anything you are wondering about will be added into the sequel ^^


End file.
